<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prince In The Storm by MamaCesa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114980">Prince In The Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaCesa/pseuds/MamaCesa'>MamaCesa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prince in the Storm AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Comedy, Slow Build, Soulmate-Identifying Marks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaCesa/pseuds/MamaCesa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to popular belief, Virgil was sensitive. Most people saw him as some “spooky, broody dude”, when in reality he was just a private person. Teachers tried to open his mind up with a figurative crowbar. Everyone tried to get him to open up. Well, everyone except his best friend Talyn. They were the only one who understood his personality and inner workings just enough to be his friend. However, they haven’t seen his Marking. No one other than his parents have.<br/>Contrary to popular belief, Roman was sensitive. Most people saw him as a fanciful, dreamy, somewhat egotistical thespian who wanted nothing but to be the best of the best. Everyone cheered him on in his performances. Everyone praised his original works. Anything he made others enjoyed. People would whisper about his Marking, wondering where it was and when he would reveal it. He had a whole circle of friends, yet no one except his best friend Joan understood him. Joan was the only one who saw Roman’s insecurities.<br/>As students of Kingston High School, with zany principals and try-hard superintendents, it is up to Virgil and Roman to stay alive enough to fulfill their destiny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prince in the Storm AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil woke up, startled by his alarm. His phone was obnoxiously beeping, resulting in a profanity-infused grumble and a ‘Dismiss’. The button taunted him; he wished he could dismiss the rest of the day as well. Virgil rolled over, facing away from the window that was insistent on shining the bright sunrise through the tiniest slit in the dark blue curtains. He had wanted to get blue curtains in a spider pattern, however, his dad was too spooked by them. They settled on navy blue curtains so his room could still be dark like Virgil wanted. That came in handy this morning- he couldn’t handle the bright line of light barely shining through where his curtains met.</p><p>He rolled over and saw his father peeking through the door, a nervous smile planted on the older man’s face. While there weren’t any spider curtains, the room resembled every emo teenager’s taste. Patton, Virgil’s father, turned on the lights while walking in. Virgil squinted and hissed like a cat.</p><p>His dad chuckled. “Hey, kiddo, it’s time to wake up for school,” he announced softly.</p><p>Virgil grunted “I don’t want to go to that freaking prison”, pulling his pillow over his head. Either his dad didn’t hear, or he was electing to ignore the frustrations his son had. School was not where Virgil wanted to be. School was full of glares, avoidance… people. Bed was warm. Room was safe. However, his stomach had other ideas. A loud growl came from his abdomen.</p><p>Virgil’s father walked in and sat on the edge of his son’s bed. He tentatively put his hand on Virgil’s ankle. “I made some breakfast for ya. Pancakes, your favorite”</p><p>Virgil couldn’t argue with his stomach, especially after that loud ‘announcement’. With a sigh, he took the pillow off of his head and sat up. He looked at his dad through his messy bangs.</p><p>Patton Sanders was a handsome man. His smile lit up any room he walked in. His face was soft, with freckles sprinkled across his cheekbones and nose. His hair was combed neatly to the side. Virgil saw a lot of himself, or at least what he wished he could be, in his dad.</p><p>“There’s my handsome son! Stay up late again?” Patton, his father, grinned broadly. Virgil just nodded a response. Too tired to make words, he moved to get out of bed.</p><p>“Hold on, son, I wanna tell you something real quick. Give you the ol’ father-son, first day back to school, pep talk” Patton lightly punched Virgil’s shoulder. Virgil rubbed the spot and rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Dad, I’m a senior. I’ve had the pep talk for years. Can we skip it this time? I’m running late and I want to enjoy my breakfast,” Virgil said with more of an edge to his voice than he was intending.</p><p>“Well, maybe, I’ll just tell you that I am very proud of you. I love you, and if your Papa were here he’d be proud too,” Patton said, his smile faltering as his face softened. A hint of disappointment sparkled in his puppy dog brown eyes. Patton was not one to hide what he felt. Virgil immediately regretted hurting his dad’s feelings. It wasn’t Patton’s fault that Virgil was grumpy.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I love you Dad,” He reached out for a hug and let his father squeeze him hard. Virgil felt a pang in his chest. They didn’t talk much about Virgil’s other dad, his Papa, ever since he died when Virgil was in middle school. They pulled apart and Patton brushed his son’s loose, purple bangs out of his eyes.</p><p>“I love you too, my strange dark son,” Patton told him sincerely. Then his voice brightened as he stood up. “Go get ready. Let’s eat and get you to school. You won’t have another first day of senior year!” Virgil cringed inwardly. Well, maybe a day starting with pancakes wouldn’t be so bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Sympathetic Deceit, Sympathetic Remus, Strong T rating, cursing, mildly inappropriate humor,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter One</p><p>Roman was up half an hour before his alarm went off. He had a nightmare, again. Always the same. He was dressed as Prince Charming, in the middle of a thunderstorm. He wanted to fight it off, but it wasn’t any use. He was paralyzed with anxiety. The purple storm clouds covered him, causing prickles up and down his limbs. Eventually the breath left his lungs and he collapsed onto the black gravel. He almost always woke up in a sweat  after the dream, and usually earlier in the morning than he’d like.</p><p>Roman rubbed his hand against his cheek in an attempt to get rid of the sweat. He looked around his room. His golden curtains were pulled apart so the sun would be shining on him when he woke. His walls were covered in various posters; Disney, vintage Broadway, and even a few band ones. His room was full of all of his hopes and dreams, well, the good dreams anyways. </p><p>It wasn’t any use wondering why his nightmare kept returning. He knew why, at least a little bit. It was the first day of his senior year of high school. His aim was to be even better than his years before. Senior year required more talent, more excellency, more dreams. It also required more hard work, more perfection, and more demand for his dedication to his own creations. Thinking of how much work he had ahead of him excited him, it did, but it was also a bit daunting. Failure was his worst nightmare. Even worse than the one he just had. He sighed to himself. No need for a pity party. Pity parties were for those determined to fail. He would conquer his fears and look dashing while doing so. </p><p>He got up from his bed and moved to his vanity. The side mirrors were covered in programs from previous performances, pictures of him on stage, goofy selfies with his old castmates. They were reminders to him of his first taste of achieving hopes and dreams. Past visions of when he tasted the closest thing to completion in his life. When he was on stage, when he was another person, it was the farthest he was from who he truly was. He could be a romantic hero, a leading man, a prince, anything. He could be a person outside of the need for a soulmate. He shook the thought from his head. Not going to spoil my morning with that nonsense.</p><p>“Ugh, Linda,” he grunted. Roman combed his hair, looking at that one strand on the back of his head that wouldn’t cooperate. He started calling it Linda. He named it in hopes that it would be kinder. Appease the flaw enough that it would take a break. If anything, the name gave the stupid piece of hair more power, ”Can we not get along for one day without drama? I need to look my best for the first day of school.” </p><p>Once he was looking as perfect as a prince, despite Linda’s stubbornness, he began to repeat his daily affirmations to himself in the mirror. </p><p>I am pretty<br/>
I am a star<br/>
I am an artist<br/>
I am perfect<br/>
I am a prince</p><p>He didn’t sing it like normal, he wasn’t as into it. He wasn’t feeling his fabulous self that morning. Lack of sleep before a big day was sure to have consequences. He’d have to drink an extra cup of coffee before leaving for school. The hazel eyes of his reflection held such sorrow and longing. No one else would be able to see it. His fear that he wasn’t enough for the world. </p><p>He gave his reflection his most dazzling smile. Well, when all else fails: give the world what it wants. </p><p>------</p><p>“Ugh, can you believe these stupid counselors? What is the point of asking us our preferred electives if they won’t even give them to us,” Virgil ranted. </p><p>“Tell me about it,” Talyn, his best friend since the second grade, agreed. “I asked for ceramics 101, with my backup being Art 2. Instead I got,” they squinted at their paper, hoping that would change the results. “Digital art?” </p><p>Virgil and Talyn shared a look. They both knew why they had such horrid schedules. </p><p>“Principal Duke,” they said in unison, filled with frustration at the frequently frazzled man. </p><p>Virgil groaned at the bell. “Well, guess that’s our cue. Good luck Tal. See you at lunch.” </p><p>They parted ways. Virgil triple checked where his first class was. </p><p>‘Chemistry A - Charles, L. - RM 308’</p><p>Virgil huffed before running towards the stairs. Climbing stairs first thing in the morning, every day? He felt his stomach churn as he rushed upwards. Too many pancakes. He felt a bit out of breath when he reached his floor but he kept going. If the rumors about Mr. Charles were true, he’d be in deep shit for being late.</p><p>He was looking down watching his feet, to make sure he didn’t trip, so of course he didn’t see the other boy rushing downstairs. </p><p>The boys clashed into each other, while the surrounding students moved out of the way. Virgil’s head hit against one of the lockers.  He had been lucky to have fallen a bit sideways so his head didn’t knock on a lock or handle. He was, however, tangled up with the assailant. Embarrassment filled his face with redness, which led to anger.</p><p>“Oh my god, watch where you’re going!” Virgil snarled out. </p><p>They both stood up. Virgil brushed off his jeans before looking up at the culprit. </p><p>Oh</p><p>Roman King. He ran into Roman King. Star of every show at every school he’s ever been in. The kid was a prodigy, he was basically a local celebrity. Virgil immediately regretted snapping at him.</p><p>“I should watch where I’m going?” Roman asked incredulously. “You made me fall and nearly damage my beautiful face.” </p><p>Virgil growled in frustration. Doesn’t matter how handsome, how cool, how perfect Roman was. He got in the way and disrupted Virgil’s purposeful isolation. “Whatever, Roman,” he scoffed as the name left his lips, “I’m about to be late for class”. </p><p>The two stormed off away from each other. “What a way to start off my morning,” they both thought to themselves as they hurried off to class.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short and sweet, comment what you think :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sympathetic Deceit, Sympathetic Remus, Strong T rating, cursing, mildly inappropriate humor</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Two</p><p>“He was so rude, he was a rude dude” exclaimed Roman to his best friend, Joan. “He thinks he can ignore his surroundings like that. In a crowded hall no less. What if I wasn’t as strong and durable as I am? I could have been seriously injured! He’s a hazard to those of us who actually care about our safety” </p><p>Joan snorted, “If you’re so strong and durable, why are you so shaken by it?” </p><p>Roman opened his mouth to reply, but paused. Why did it shake him up so much? Here he was, during lunch hour, and still obsessed with a little accident. It wasn’t the first time he had accidentally bumped into someone. Hallways in high school being crowded was normal, especially on the first day. He spent the classes afterwards just reeling over this specific encounter, loudly complaining about it to anyone who would listen to his tale of woe.</p><p>He calmed down a bit. “I guess… I guess I’m so upset because I was already not looking forward to today, and that made it worse. Maybe I, perhaps, possibly took that frustration out on that little Emo.”</p><p>“Very insightful of you, you’re so wise. Is this a result of being a senior?” Joan teased, “Roman, don’t worry about it. Just let it go.”</p><p>Roman sighed and looked at the table. He saw his food on the tray and cringed. Did they really expect him to foul his insides with this filth? “Yeah, I suppose you’re right. Besides, I do have more important problems at the moment. Like how they feed us this slop.” </p><p>“Oh my god, right?” chimed in a kid who was sitting nearby at a different table. </p><p>“Principal Duke is just trying to beat his record of How Bad It Can Get.” Joan remarked.</p><p>As the conversation continued, Roman made a point to ignore the altercation from that morning. Yet his stomach hurt. The cafeteria food wasn’t much help. Roman felt the muscles underneath his Marking tighten. Joan’s joking around became background noise as he started trying to distract himself from the hopes building up inside of him at the familiar ache.</p><p>*I wonder when I’ll stop thinking nausea is a sign of my soul mate being near. Just because my Marking is on my stomach doesn’t mean anything. We all know that when we meet our Prince Charming it will feel different. Better. Feeling sick is not an equivalent to feeling in love. Such dreams are not attainable right now.*</p><p>As he took a sip of his milk, he realized why he was feeling so gross. He sprayed the milk out of his mouth, “Ugh, it’s rancid!” he cried. </p><p>Joan’s face stayed still as the sour milk slowly dripped off. “So, naturally that means you needed to spit it in my face. You trying to poison me, Your Highness?” </p><p>Roman cringed, and started dabbing his best friend’s face. “Oh, I’m sorry, friend. I was just distracted in my thoughts.” The napkins weren’t doing much, they were thin and not very absorbent. He silently cursed himself for spitting in his best friend’s face. Joan was always there for him. </p><p>Joan just shrugged it off with a laugh. “It’s fine, I’m used to you being half present when I speak. Your head is always in the clouds, especially nowadays.” </p><p>Roman was hit with guilt, but the distraction of apologizing to his friend for the rest of lunch hour worked. Focusing on Joan, and bitching about how awful the school was the very first day kept his mind off of his morning.</p><p>—–</p><p>“Ugh, Talyn you should have seen the nerve of him! So concerned about breaking his face? Like, ‘wow, thanks for being concerned about me nearly breaking my skull’ Damn, he thinks he is so perfect, but HE IS NOT!” Virgil was interrupted by Talyn covering his mouth with their hand.</p><p>“I swear to all that is Viking Metal, just shut up about it!” </p><p>Virgil gave his blue haired friend a pointed look. Talyn was a tiny, adorable, lovable little bean. Their cuteness softened Virgil’s edges. The pair could have easily been soulmates, but Talyn’s Marking was behind their ear. The Marking was in the shape of a Dragon’s skull. Nothing like Virgil’s. </p><p>Talyn was soft and adorable, but they were also feisty. They weren’t afraid to call Virgil out on his bullshit, and they weren’t afraid to tell Virgil when he was being annoying. </p><p>Virgil tried to lick their hand, but it didn’t work. Talyn was stubborn as hell when they wanted to be. After a minute or so of staring at each other, Virgil rolled his eyes in defeat. </p><p>“Better?” Talyn asked. </p><p>Virgil just nodded in response. His head still ached a bit, but perhaps that was all of the tension he was holding from the fall. Virge wasn’t a fighter-his dads had taught him better than that-but he still felt pissed. He wished people would take him more seriously. Part of the reason he put up an angsty, edgy, dark persona was so people would actually value what he had to say. Take him seriously, for once. </p><p>“I’m sorry I’ve been ranting your ear off, dude.” </p><p>“Don’t sweat it. I guess it’s better than me ranting about Digital Art” Talyn groaned. </p><p>Virgil nodded. His “elective” (if you could call it that) wasn’t until sixth period. Second to last class of the day, Technical Theater. Virgil wanted Art 1 or Ceramics, like Tal had wanted. He was better at drawing and solo projects than he was at-what? Pulling ropes? Building sets? What was technical theater, anyways?</p><p>While imagining horrible scenarios involving his clumsiness causing a horrible theater accident resulting in his death, he took a bite of his sandwich. Well, if you could call it that. It was barely thawed bread with cold mystery deli meat and cheese. *God, Dukey really is losing his touch.*</p><p>Talyn coughed violently. “Ugh, there was a hair in my salad!” </p><p>Virgil patted their back in half hearted comfort. The other half of his heart was pounding at the prospect of being in school the rest of the day. Looking at the second half of his schedule, his eyes kept focusing on the Technical Theater aspect. He couldn’t help focusing on the sick feeling in his stomach. </p><p>*I got a bad feeling about this.*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>some anxious feelings, nothing too major.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technical theater wasn’t in a normal classroom, because of course nothing could be normal for Virgil today. It was held in the auditorium. Which made some sense, he supposed. Virgil was a little intimidated by the vastness of the stage, where the rest of his classmates were gathered. Usually when he would be in the auditorium he was sitting in the very back and sulking. The fact that there was no audience in the seats was even extra uncomfortable.</p>
<p>He turned his back to the empty chairs where an audience would be. It made him too aware of himself, aware of how small he actually was in this world. Yeah, he could never be a performer. Unlike a certain pompous-</p>
<p>“Whaddup, plebs?” Roman called while tossing his backpack to the side. </p>
<p>Virgil felt a flush come to his cheeks, and he covered his face best he could with his bangs.This is so not happening he thought. Of course he’d have the class he was looking forward to the least had the one student he didn’t want to cross paths with again. </p>
<p>Virgil tried to inconspicuously hide behind another student. He tried to remember what Talyn taught him to do when his anxiety started to get bad. Breathe in for four seconds, hold for seven seconds, release for eight seconds. He tried to focus on his breathing without calling attention to himself. </p>
<p>Virgil took one last moment to center himself. Then he reintegrated into the group like nothing happened. </p>
<p>Roman was grinning, going around giving his greetings. It was almost as if he were the teacher instead of the adult who would be entering the room any minute. He had his most dashing smile on his face, that is until he got to Virgil. Disappointment covered Roman’s face, and Virgil was slightly glad the feeling was mutual. </p>
<p>Virgil smirked. “Hey there, Highness” </p>
<p>Roman blushed, partially from embarrassment, and partially feeling flattered. “Hey, uh-” Roman paused before asking. “What’s your name, again?” <br/>Virgil rolled his eyes before answering, “Virgil.” </p>
<p>“Right, Virgil!” Roman grinned, but there was an edge in his voice, “So…”</p>
<p>Virgil looked at his shoes. They had dirt on them, and he noticed his shoelaces were starting to fray. Maybe he could get his dad to take him to the mall for a bit to get new ones. Perhaps new shoes as well. Shopping with his dad would be nice, even though his dad was a bit of an impulse buyer. That would have been okay, he needed new pants too. Maybe he would get some more pens for his sketchbook-</p>
<p>Roman cleared his throat, and pulled Virgil by his arm to the side. Virgil looked up to see the teacher had entered the room. Roman didn’t seem to care that they stepped away. <br/>“Listen, I just wanted to apologize about this morning. I was a bit inconsiderate,”</p>
<p>Virgil snorted. “That’s an understatement.”</p>
<p>“Ugh,” Roman grunted, “could you hear me out for two seconds!?”</p>
<p>“Pretty sure the only person I need to hear out is our teacher,” Virgil snarked.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about that. He’s just doing ice breakers.” </p>
<p>Virgil snickered, amused by how important this kid thought he was. “Alright, continue then.”</p>
<p>Roman took a deep breath. Virgil raised his eyebrow, it was interesting seeing someone considered so cool act so nervous. He ignored the fact that he literally just had to calm himself from his own panic a few minutes ago.</p>
<p>“I am...sorry...for snapping at you. I should have made sure you were okay, especially since you hit your head…” Roman trailed off.</p>
<p>Virgil shrugged. His head turned to look at the rest of his class to avoid looking at the other boy.  “It’s whatever, dude. Just try not to do it again okay?” </p>
<p>Roman nodded, also looking back to the class. “Let’s get back, I think Mr. D is getting impatient with me for distracting a newbie for this long.” <br/>----<br/>Roman stopped by Mr. D’s office after school. He knew the theater program wasn’t due for after school meetups until the next week. However, he did want to apologize to his favorite teacher, his mentor, and friend. Mr. D had been chill about it in class, but he did see the brief disappointment on his teacher’s face when he and Virgil returned to the group. <br/>“Roman! What brings you here? We don’t start our after school program until next-”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know,” Roman interrupted, “I just...I wanted to apologize for leaving the group earlier. I needed to talk to Virgil about something...about another thing that happened this morning.” </p>
<p>The teacher leaned back in his chair, gesturing to Roman to sit opposite him from the desk. Mr. D had been at the school for a long time. He had earned the right to decorate his office how he wanted, which is why the desk was covered in a few figurine snake statues, papers, and was overall untidy. There were posters from various plays the school had done over the years. Behind the teacher were a display of various awards he had received. Some trophies, some certificates- and Roman wanted nothing more than to have his own display like that. </p>
<p>“Roman, I have been working with you since your first day here. I have full confidence in you, and it’s no secret that you are on your way to great things. I see you as more than a student. You have become a friend to me, which is not something that I say very often. Especially about students. However,” he held his hand up to stop Roman’s response, “I would appreciate you didn’t take advantage of our friendship. We may be close, but I am a teacher first and a friend second. You can socialize all you want until after I enter the classroom.” </p>
<p>Roman hung his head low. He did feel a bit guilty. He just wanted to have a chance to start over with Virgil. Roman had a tough time accepting it when someone was mad at him, let alone when someone didn’t like him. Maybe that was why he reacted so intensely when it happened. Maybe that’s why it took him a while to calm down from the accident. </p>
<p>Mr. D noticed Roman looking troubled. “What’s wrong Roman?”</p>
<p>Roman sighed. He didn’t want to talk about it anymore, but on the other hand the teacher deserved an explanation. “I ran into another student this morning-Virgil. We both fell, and he hit his head on one of the lockers” Roman closed his eyes, “He snapped at me, and I snapped back. I didn’t care about him at the moment, and I was angry about it for the better portion of the day.” </p>
<p>Mr. D nodded. “So that’s why you had pulled him aside? To let him know how mad you were?” </p>
<p>Roman shook his head. “No, I-” he took a deep breath, “Joan pointed out to me that I was too worked up about it. Then I felt guilty, so when I saw him in class I just needed to apologize. Get it over with, ya know?” he chuckled nervously. </p>
<p>Mr. D was staring at him intensely. He never showed any emotion on his face, one of the reasons he wasn’t very popular with a majority of the school. Roman never minded, though it was unsettling when he was in trouble. The teacher was silent for a moment, then responded, “Roman, there are going to be plenty of people who won’t like you. One of the things we, as performers, need to grow accustomed to is people not always stroking our ego.”</p>
<p>Roman didn’t have a response, so he just nodded. It wasn’t that he wanted his ego stroked, he just wanted to make everyone happy. He didn’t know why he couldn’t stand the idea of other people not liking him. He just didn’t like the thought of being rejected. Especially when it came out as bluntly as it did, from someone who didn’t even know him. <br/>“Well,” Mr. D started, “I have some business to attend to with the principal, and I’m sure you need to be getting home.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, of course.” Roman stood up and grabbed his backpack. “Thanks for talking with me, and sorry again for disrespecting your class. I promise it won’t happen again. <br/>Mr. D just chuckled and gestured for Roman to exit first, “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Roman. That’s how you get in trouble.”</p>
<p>Roman pondered that while he walked to his car. He took a moment before driving off to recall the events of the day, and decided to force himself to let it go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, comments are welcome and feedback is appreciated</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CHAPTER WARNINGS: Panick attack</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Virgil shut the front door of his house rather loudly. He was in a bad mood. A very, very bad mood. All he wanted was to go upstairs to his room and sleep until the sun went away. Instead, he settled for dropping his backpack on the floor by the door. He wandered to the couch and plopped down on it, sighing in relief to be finally sitting on a plush surface. He leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ever since Virgil could remember, he liked finding shapes on walls and ceilings. He would stare at the surface looking for the grooves, cracks, layers. He would then make shapes out of them with his eyes. Once he had the shape, he would make a story for it. Sometimes it was an apple being smashed by a foot. Sometimes it was a crowd of people at a carnival. Making the stories took time. It was something that always got him to calm down, and oh, he needed some calm. Some peace, and quiet, and rest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon the shapes started to get blurry. Virgil closed his eyes and laid down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe a little nap wouldn’t hurt.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Virgil woke up, it was dark outside and inside. None of the living room lights were on, not even the entryway lamp that was usually kept on all the time. The only light in the living room was from the street lamps shining through the window. He looked around curiously. Usually his dad got home just an hour after him. It took Virgil a moment to realize that he had a blanket pulled over him. A small smile tugged at his lips. Even though it could be unbearable sometimes, his father was always considerate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil sat there for a minute scrolling through his phone. The only notification he had on his phone was a message from Talyn, and it was just a meme. Nothing he needed to respond to right away. Then he smelled it. Spaghetti. The wonderful, amazing smell of his favorite dinner food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost as if on cue, his stomach growled at him. Virgil looked up the hallway to see if the kitchen lights were on. Just to make sure he wasn’t imagining things. There was light, but the door had been closed. Something twisted in Virgil’s chest. His dad was trying his hardest to care for him as a single dad, and Virgil had been dismissive of him this morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>God, I’m such an arrogant asshole.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, trying to dismiss that line of thinking. Instead he let himself succumb to his hunger. He stood up, steadying himself after getting a head rush from standing too quickly. He recovered quickly, then made his way to the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he got closer he realized his dad was talking to someone on the phone. Virgil, being a bit nosy, just stood by the door to listen. He tried very hard to quiet his breathing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton’s normally cheerful voice sounded frustrated. “Yes, I understand that he’s your nephew, but-...No, I don’t think you understand...Do you want him to have a target on his back? Cause that’s what would happen if-” he sighed, and waited a bit before he spoke again. “Fine. Just make sure you’re there to do your job. Don’t distract him, he’s been distracted enough lately.” With that, he hung up the phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil waited two breaths before entering the kitchen. He saw Patton leaning his hands against the counter, his shoulders tense from the strain. Virgil saw the pasta has already been mixed with the sauce. He also smelled the garlic bread still baking in the oven. His dad must have been in deep thought because he didn’t acknowledge his son until Virgil spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, dad. You okay?” he asked. Virgil noticed that his own voice was scratchy from sleeping for so long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to ask who it was on the phone, but he suspected that he already knew. No one really upset his dad except for one person; Uncle Thomas. There were so many questions running through his head, but he used up most of his mental strength to shove it all aside. His dad was upset. So that meant Virgil needed to bring him back into the moment. Which, Virgil admitted to himself, is what Virgil needed as well after the day he had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton quickly spun around at the sound of Virgil’s voice, startled. The shock was only brief, then replaced with his goofy grin that he had when he wasn’t alone. “Hey, kiddo. I didn’t hear ya wake up. You hungry?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil just nodded. He didn’t trust himself to speak aloud without accidentally admitting he’d been eavesdropping. Virgil didn’t like lying. He felt slightly disgusted with himself for listening in on what was obviously an intense and private conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why dontcha set up the table while I finish up here, kiddo?” his dad asked, noticing Virgil had zoned out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, sure thing, Dad.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went to the cupboard above the sink where the plates were. He had just pulled two of them down when the timer for the garlic bread went off, startling him. He tried to stop himself from dropping the plate but he was still a bit uncoordinated after his midday nap. With a crash, the plates shattered onto the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil bit his lip to hold back the tears threatening to leak from his eyes. The day had been full of accidents and mishaps. He just wanted to do something right for once. He got down on his knees to pick up the bigger pieces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Virge, don’t touch those pieces, you could cut-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil shouted out,”Fucking shit!” and gripped his forefinger. Patton rushed over  to look him over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, kiddo. I’m sorry. Why don’t we stand up to get you a bandaid?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil shook his head as the tears fell freely from his face. He was tired, and emotional, and a bit hungry. He had a long day and just wanted some freaking dinner. Was it too much to ask that he had a reprieve from the bad luck he seemed to accumulate throughout the day?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned into his dad’s shoulder while cradling his bleeding finger. He felt stupid for crying over a tiny cut. Stupid for not being able to do something as simple as grab some plates. Stupid for not watching where he had been going and crashing into someone as popular as-</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Smell the flower for me, son” his dad requested softly. Virgil was tucked in his dad’s arms. He felt his dad’s hand rubbing circles on his back. Virgil had been spiraling in his head too much to notice his dad scooping him up at first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just grabbed his dad’s blue shirt and shook his head ‘no’ against the solid chest he was leaning against. It was getting harder for him to breathe. He felt his chest tightening as he tried to gasp for air. He was sobbing too hard. All he could feel was his hands going numb. A lump was growing in his throat, as if he had swallowed a golf ball, but it was growing. He was dying. He knew he was dying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton shifted to grab his son's face, but gently. Virgil kept his eyes closed. He didn’t want to open them cause more tears would come out. He was still hyperventilating but the pressure on his chest wasn’t as intense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Virgil, c’mon buddy, I’ll do it with you. Smell the flower,” they both took in a deep breath, “Good job. Now blooow out the candle.” Virgil did as he was told. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few times of smelling the flower and blowing out the candle, Virgil opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was his dad’s soft, warm, brown eyes behind thick glasses. They were filled with concern, but Virgil sighed in relief. Dad was warm. Dad was caring. Dad was safe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil wrapped his arms around his dad’s neck. They held the hug for a minute before Virgil’s stomach growled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay kiddo. Let’s get you a bandaid and some food. I’ll clean up the mess, don’t sweat it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil stood up and made his way to the bathroom where the first aid kit was. When he reached the doorway, he paused. He turned around to say, “I love you, Dad”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton smiled warmly at his son. Virgil reminded himself that while he may seem tough and rough and mean to the outside world-there was comfort knowing he had someone as pure and kind for a dad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As far as Roman was concerned, the first week of school had been a breeze after the first day. He had gotten the hang of his new sleep schedule. He found a way to fit in a quicker, but more effective, face moisturizing routine in the mornings so he could get 10 extra minutes of sleep. He had applied to the theater club- a formality, as this point-and settled into his classes. All of his teachers loved him or tolerated him. His friends still hung around, and he even made a few new ones. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was doing great, really. He played the part he needed to. The part everyone needed him to. He was friendly, perfect, and personable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>So why did he still feel so empty? </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman couldn’t quite understand it. Was it that he needed a different schedule? Did he need to put his focus on more creative pursuits? If so, he just started doing theater club, meaning he’ll be able to find his center. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his eyebrows crinkled together, contemplating, he walked into his technical theater class. It wasn’t his first choice or backup choice for an elective his senior year, but it didn’t hurt to learn the techie side of things. In fact, it could be useful to him. Theater was his passion. What a better way to become more intimate with the stage than by learning how it all works?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t exactly paying attention  to where he was going, so naturally, he suffered the consequences by bumping into the last person on God’s green earth he wanted to run into. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both stumbled but the other caught his arms. “Hey, there, handsome. We’ve got to stop meeting like this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman pushed him off and wiped his hands down the front of his shirt. He was not in the mood for this. “Yeah, well, you’re the one who hasn’t been paying attention!” Roman snapped, a bit more aggressively than he needed to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha, we both know that you’re too busy thinking of new ways to get everyone to pay attention to you. How do I know you’re paying attention back for once?” Virgil smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well at least I don’t creep everyone out! You...creepy cookie.” Roman was sputtering. “What’s the deal with the aggression today? I thought we worked out our issues earlier this week!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil rolled his eyes, “Of course you thought that. Everyone loves you, right? Well, maybe, for once in your life, consider the idea that I don’t care about you or your popularity.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a stab to Roman’s heart. He couldn’t understand why this guy was so mean… and so right. However, he had a part to play. He did the only thing he could think of to keep himself from breaking. “Whatever, Jack Smellington,” he snarled out. Then he walked away to join the friends in class he had made. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roman, what was up with you and Emo Nightmare?” one of the girls, Rachel, asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman smiled and tried to shake it off. “Nothing. Just can’t stand the guy. I tried to give him an honest chance on the first day of school but he just can’t stand how popular I am I guess…” Roman took one last glance over his shoulder to see Virgil glaring at him. He turned back to the group and tried to ignore the heat of Virgil’s glare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, if you don’t like me, then I don’t like you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cursing, mean remarks, arguing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil had survived the first two weeks of school. Mostly. Two weeks in, the principal had decided to change their mascot and school colors. No one knew why. There were rumors, of course, but Virgil didn’t care that much. They were probably going to be changed more often. Principal Duke had been known to be very indecisive and impulsive. He seemed to put all of his attention into the more frivolous parts of the school. Colors, spirit weeks, events, mascots. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, the important things were left in the dust. Teachers were always scowling, supplies were never ordered on time, and one time in Virgil’s sophomore year they missed one of the state standardized tests. He honestly found it kinda funny, even if it meant his education was a waste.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had overslept Monday morning after a long weekend of staying up late mindlessly scrolling through tumblr, snacking on chips, and texting Talyn. He forgot to set his alarm for school, so his dad had to come in and wake him up. Meaning he had to skip breakfast in order for them to leave on time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walked sluggishly into his Chemistry class. He wasn’t feeling like trying in a class he already sucked in. He sat at his desk right as the late bell rang. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yay. right on time</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought to himself sarcastically, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wasn’t worth skipping breakfast though</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned his head on his desk as his Chemistry teacher, Mr. Charles, started their warm up. He didn’t bother to listen, he was too tired. All he could think about was his warm bed that he was practically pulled out of. All those thoughts of sleep must have been very convincing, because next thing he knew he heard a stern voice next to him snipe, “Mr. Sanders!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pancakes!” Virgil shouted with a start. The class laughed at him, causing him to blush hard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Charles just raised an eyebrow at him, “I take it you skipped breakfast this morning?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil asked, “Yeah, how did you know?” confused. It took him a few seconds to realize that he did shout out a breakfast food. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Charles just walked back to the front of the classroom. “How many of you skipped breakfast this morning?” He addressed the class. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>More than half the class raised their hands. The teacher pointed to someone raising their hand, “Why did you miss breakfast?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl shrugged. “Nothing? No reason at all?” he asked. Seeing her blush and turn her head down, he motioned to Virgil. “Why did you miss breakfast?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil squirmed in his chair, not liking that many eyes on him. He muttered, “Slept in too late.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Evidently his teacher had good hearing, because he started, “Alright class, today we’re going to take a break from negative and positive charges to talk about setting a better lifestyle for ourselves. You can not expect to do well in my class when you ignore basic self care. So to start we will talk about the importance of breakfast.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil rolled his eyes. He quietly pulled his phone out to sit on his lap so he could look at it when Mr. Charles wasn’t paying attention to him. He didn’t need to care about a ‘better lifestyle’. Even if he tried it out, he’d probably back out within the first two weeks. Plus his dad’s cooking was healthy enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shifted uncomfortably in his chair at the thought that him dozing off in class led to his teacher changing subjects for the day. Everyone must have hated him more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the bell rang, he was very quick to pack up his bag. He nearly made it to the door before he heard the dreaded, “Virgil, hang back for a second.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and sighed in frustration. Of course he had to get called back. He turned around quickly and leaned against one of the desks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Act tough, get respect</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Charles was sitting behind his desk resting his chin on folded hands. “How are you feeling?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He scoffed in response. “Fantastic, Mr. Charles,” responding sarcastically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The teacher cleared his throat. “Actually, when class is not in session, it would be easier to call me by my first name; Logan.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil barked out a hollow laugh in mocked astonishment. “Wow, teach, sorry- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Logan</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Who knew you were capable of being one of the cool ones? I thought from the way you acted you had a stick up your-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s enough Mr. Sanders.” Logan cut him off sternly. “If you finish that statement, I will have no choice to put you in detention.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was it. Virgil had lost his patience for the day. “Whatever, go ahead then. What’s more time in a shitty desk to me?” He didn’t bother to wait for a response before storming out and slamming the door behind him. He pushed out imagined thoughts of his father’s disappointed face when he got the news of detention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, he was in too much of a rush to pay attention to where he was going. Once again, he ran into someone. Once again, that person had to be Roman </span>
  <em>
    <span>freaking </span>
  </em>
  <span>King. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were learning how to not fall when running into each other it seemed, because they only brushed shoulders a bit too harshly. Virgil couldn’t take it. He was tired, he was pissed, and he was done. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God, what is your deal, Emo Nightmare?” Roman cried incredulously. “One would think you had a bit of a crush, considering how many times you’ve ‘accidentally’”, he air quoted, “ran into me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God, King, how many times do I have to point out that it’s your giant ego blocking your vision? Why don’t you go sing some show tunes in an assembly or something.” Virgil snapped. Students passing by sent curious glances their way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman sputtered, making offended noises. “I don’t know what’s up your butt, but leave me alone because clearly you’re not meant to be around us </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span> people. You know, kids who </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> care about what we want to learn!”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That stung Virgil, but he didn’t dare show it. Instead he did what he did whenever someone insulted him. He got into Roman’s face, their height being close but he straightened his back enough to tower over the boy just enough for his eyes to widen in fear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d watch how you speak to me, King, otherwise you’ll find yourself in very. Dangerous. Territory.” he threatened. Roman’s nod was all he needed for a response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned on his heel and slouched. The whispers from the other students, including Roman, calling him a creep stabbed him like a baptism in sewing needles. He tried not to care, he got everyone’s guard up enough that they’d give him the isolation he wanted for the day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman hadn’t felt like himself after the run in with Virgil, so he decided to skip lunch with his friends. He texted Joan to let them know that he had to be alone for a bit. He didn’t need to check for a response. He always had a closer friendship with Joan than any of his other friends. Perhaps it was the way they would be able to work together to create amazing pieces of art. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he needed to be alone to think, he’d go outside to the courtyard in the center of the school. Not many students hung out there during lunch, and the ones who did usually kept to themselves. This afternoon, he was pleasantly surprised to see he was the only student there. He was free to sit quietly and think. Usually he went to try to get inspiration for a new creative project, or write some poetry. That afternoon, it was just to re-center himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled out his notebook, thinking that maybe a poem wasn’t too bad of an idea. He fiddled around with his pencil while he looked around the courtyard. He wasn’t necessarily taking in any detail, just looking for something to catch his attention. Boy, was his attention caught. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He saw an older man in a suit storm into the courtyard, followed by none other than Virgil. He quickly shifted to look like he wasn’t listening, and so Virgil couldn’t see his face. The last thing he needed was to be accused of </span>
  <em>
    <span>caring</span>
  </em>
  <span> about what was going on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe this, your second week back, and you already got detention?” The man asked incredulously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could almost hear Virgil crossing his arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, so? Why do you care? You’re not my dad.” Virgil accused. Roman had to put a fist in his mouth to keep himself from giggling at the childish retort. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Virge, I don’t mean it like that,” the other said in a softer tone, “I just want to look out for you. That’s why I’m here. I need to help Principal Duke clean up this school so you can have a chance to succeed. This is your senior year for heaven's sake. It’s time to get serious about your future” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil huffed, “Sure, you’re doing it for me. Not because it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>your job</span>
  </em>
  <span> or anything.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was quiet in the courtyard. Roman kept himself completely still. He thought if he moved it would ruin the mood of the conflict behind him. He felt like an outsider, well, he was outside. Technically they were the intruders, so maybe he shouldn’t have felt guilty for eavesdropping. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The older man behind him sighed, “I wish you could see that it’s for </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> reasons.” Without another word (that Roman could tell, anyway), the man left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman stayed frozen, hoping to himself that he had succeeded in being unnoticed. That is, until he heard, “Alright, King, you can breathe now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hesitantly turned to see Virgil standing closer, basically right behind him. He gulped because it was the second time the dark boy stood over him that day. “Uh, hi.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really, Roman?</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he internally chastised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil lifted an eyebrow. “What, no nickname this time?” Did Roman imagine the teasing lilt in the question?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman made himself stand up, not liking the feeling of being small. “I think I should save them for the times we literally run into each other, I can only make up so many,” he tried to smile, though he felt like he wasn’t succeeding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Virgil drew out the word, “Whatever you say, King.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman blushed, not knowing how he felt about being called by his last name. He chuckled, trying to brush it off. He was pleasantly shocked to hear Virgil chuckle as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Mr. Popularity,” Virgil said, “See you in the theater.” Virgil lightly punched Roman’s arm in an almost friendly gesture. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman didn’t know why, but he felt tingles spread through his torso. He smiled to himself, hopeful that he had made some headway. Then he quickly shook the idea from his head as he headed to class. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Doesn’t make us friends yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the wait! I had to take a break for a bit. I hope you like it though :) Let me know what you think, feedback is appreciated</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: crying, mourning the loss of a loved one</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roman hated science. He hated chemistry, especially. He looked forward to the days when Mr. Charles would fall sick, or when they would have an assembly, or literally any day he did not have to learn about the elements. He didn’t care about protons, neutrons, or electrons. He wouldn’t need any of it when he became a star. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could not keep the grin off of his face as he shuffled in with the rest of his class into the auditorium for the last-minute assembly. He and his new friend, Rachel, chattered excitedly about what it was all about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Think the Duke finally quit? I heard he’s not running the assembly,” she wondered aloud. Her voice was light, like wind chimes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She reminded Roman of Aurora from Sleeping Beauty. Her eyes were an aquamarine greenish blue, and she had long golden blonde hair that was held in a low ponytail. She was definitely beautiful, and Roman felt that whoever her soulmate was would be a lucky person. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I heard the superintendent is finally getting involved with it all. Of course, the district <em>f</em></span>
  <em>
    <span><em>in</em>ally </span>
  </em>
  <span>cares when I’m almost done with school.” Roman remarked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t hold any true bitterness towards the insane principal. He always left the Performing Arts Department alone to Mr. D for some reason. Which was good for Roman, because he and Mr. D were friends. Roman hated to admit it, but he was able to make headway in the school because the theater teacher gave him the courage to be better. He made sure Roman never failed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He did feel for his fellow students who constantly had to work to dodge the principal’s ‘contributions’ to the school. He looked around the giant hall as he sat down. He noticed there were two chairs on the stage, but there were no people in them yet. He shrugged as he pulled out his phone, making sure to turn away from the vigilant eyes of his overly observant Chemistry teacher. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He put the screen face down when the lights darkened. There were two men on the stage. One he recognized as the principal. He looked grumpy. He was sitting in one of the chairs with his arms crossed while pouting like a toddler. He was wearing a somewhat normal looking suit, though his tie was still hinting at his truly awful tastes. Roman couldn’t see it from his seat completely, though. It was definitely a...loud sort of color.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other man was at the podium. Roman squinted his eyes to try and see him better. He seemed familiar, but it wasn’t until he spoke into the fuzzy sounding mic that Roman knew who he was. It was the man Virgil had been yelling at in the courtyard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, students! I’m Thomas Sanders,” Sanders?! Like Virgil? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Superintendent of Parkwill Unified School District. I’m here today to give you some good news, but first, a few words from your principal, Remus Duke!” Thomas clapped his hands and gestured his hands out towards the obviously displeased principal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Principal Duke made his way to the podium slowly, devoid of any of his usual chaotic energy. He looked like one of those clowns with a sad face painted on. Roman almost felt sympathetic for the man, if he hadn’t been so awful at his job. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, children,” he greeted lamely. “It has been brought to my attention that a lot of you, and your families, and my staff, and our district, and our town...have been displeased with the way I run this school. I’ve been called with a lot of criticisms over the years, but this was the first time I’ve gotten,” he squinted at his hand as if he had written notes on his palm, “Three hundred and twenty five complaints in one month.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, the school district and I have decided to have the best of the best swoop in and…” He paused, looking down in what appeared to be shame, “Reform.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Most of the auditorium cheered, Roman just sat there processing what this could mean. Would the theater get reform, too? He was concerned about how this would interfere with his senior year. He didn’t want anyone coming in and changing everything he was working for. Sure, things needed change, but he crossed his fingers in hope that the performing arts department would be left alone to be handled by Mr. D.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Superintendent Sanders came back up to the podium as the principal sulked back to his chair. “Well, thank you, Principal Duke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that there are going to be a lot of major changes. You may feel anxious, or maybe you feel annoyed at one more change coming. I can assure you there’s no need for hesitation. I promise that by the end of the year, this school will be operating at its most efficient!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone cheered. They were all desperate to get Principal Duke out of office, and Roman saw that even stoic Mr. Charles had a grin on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman sank in his seat, hoping that Mr. D would assure him after school that the good things would be left alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil was half tempted to walk home from school instead of take the bus, but that would mean getting home at the same time as his dad rather than before. He begrudgingly took his seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sort of wished he had a car, but the thought of driving made him nervous. It was pretty daunting, plus he didn’t trust other drivers enough to be cautious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hunched forward while scrolling through tumblr. He always tried to ignore the people on the crowded bus by listening to music, but he had forgotten his headphones at school. He just needed to be alone. He tried so hard to will heavy traffic into existence when his dad left work so he’d get a few extra minutes to himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walked through his front door in a huff. He felt irritated with his teacher. Why did he have to try to care? Virgil knew he was the one who started it by falling asleep in class, but most of his teachers didn’t really care what he did. He stomped halfway up the stairs when he heard his dad call from his office. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil could feel his ears pulse with his heartbeat as he climbed up more quietly. Maybe he could get away with sneaking to his room. Maybe his dad would brush the noise off as a ghost, or wind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wind? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Virgil Dante Sanders!” the usually cheerful voice called out sternly. Virgil hadn’t heard that tone of voice since he was in elementary school after he got into a fight with a bully about the Marking on his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Coming down, Dad!” He took his steps back down carefully. He felt the hallway grow longer as he kept walking towards the office door, which was wide open. He quickly felt his anger fade away, and it was replaced with fear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He peeked around the door frame, and gulped when he realized his dad wasn’t alone. Uncle Thomas was there, too. So if they were both in the same room, without trying to strangle each other, Virgil was definitely in deep shit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took a brave step inward and stood at attention. He didn’t want his dad to know how bad it was getting at school, but that would be hard with his literal superintendent in the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton had taken his glasses off to rub his face. He was leaning on his elbows behind the small computer desk. He looked worse than disappointed. He looked so tired. Virgil felt a lump form in his throat, so he turned his eyes towards his uncle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas Sanders was the poster boy for success. He had the most important job in the school district. He had the fancy car. He had the big house where he lived by himself. He was the one who reformed a majority of the town’s schools personally. He had perfect hair, perfect teeth, perfect everything-and everyone in the town adored him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil hated him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, with such a fun uncle, he used to love him as a kid. They used to hang out a lot when he was a kid. He wanted to believe Thomas’ amazing qualities weren’t fake, but he couldn’t look past the dark day. The day he last talked to his uncle before he invaded Virgil’s senior year. The second worst day of Virgil’s life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was only the small love seat in the room left to sit in, so he sat down and immediately began to play with the velvety dark green fabric. He kept glancing between the two adults, and decided if neither of them were going to speak up, he would. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So...you’re home from work early, Dad,” he commented lamely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Virgil,” Patton started, “Tell me your side of what happened,” he put his glasses back on and leaned back to look at his son. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil felt his throat close. With anyone else, he’d get defensive. He’d lash out, but this was his dad. His loving dad, whose heart he didn’t want to break. He couldn’t lie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He made a point to ignore Thomas, and look only towards Patton. “I got into trouble in school. I uh, well,” he knelt his head in shame, “I cussed at a teacher. And fell asleep in class. And have detention tomorrow after school.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton nodded, looking at Thomas. They shared an uncomfortable look. “Is...everything okay, buddy? You seem...more emotional than usual.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil huffed. He didn’t want to talk about the problem, especially when the problem is sitting next to him in the office. He crossed his arms, the only defense he could take. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See, Patton, this is exactly why I didn’t want to wait until his senior year to intervene!” Thomas exclaimed, gesturing towards the teenager, “You haven’t been able to see how closed off he’s become. You aren’t able to parent him on your own! You need help!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil bit his lip in nervousness at the growing tension. He looked at his dad, and was surprised to see that he wasn’t about to burst out yelling. Last time the two were in a room together, it nearly came to blows. Why was his dad taking the attack?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Virgil was doing fine, and he still is, one detention doesn’t change that,” his usually passionate voice had become monotone. He looked like he was made of stone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you blind?” Thomas asked incredulously. “He’s had reports for snapping at teachers. I’ve had staff tell me he doesn’t participate. He barely finishes his work on time. he doesn’t have any friends, he dresses like he’s going to a funeral-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil sucked in a breath. Uncle Thomas had <em>no right</em> to be commenting about funerals. Something about Uncle Thomas being so full of passion about his school life pressed on the hole in his chest. He sounded so much like his brother. Like Virgil’s Papa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Patton held up a hand to stop him, noticing Virgil was starting to become distressed. “I’ll handle it, thank you for your concern. We’ll be in touch.” He sounded like he had just finished a business meeting, not a near-domestic dispute. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas hung his head low in disappointment, sighed, then stood up to leave. He placed his hand on Virgil’s shoulder, and the boy nearly started crying. There were so many similarities between Thomas and his brother that Virgil felt in that moment, both pleasant and painful at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas stopped at the door frame, and looked over his shoulder at Patton, “I’m sorry for meddling, but I miss him too. I can’t let his family, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>***son**</span>
  </em>
  <span>*suffer anymore.” With that, he left the house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton moved to the love seat as Virgil finally let himself fall apart. He hated himself for letting his dad find out everything that was wrong. He didn’t want his bubbly dad to know what was going on. The man had suffered enough when he lost his husband, his freaking </span>
  <em>
    <span>soulmate. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He didn’t need to know he was losing a son as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton hugged his son as the boy cried on his chest. He hurt. However the hurt was so deep, he couldn’t let it out while his son was struggling. So he repressed the pain, waiting until he was alone to let it come to the surface. Just like usual. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m-I’m sorry dad, I just” Virgil wiped his face with his shirt sleeve. “I just hate school so much, and everyone just sucks, and I’m sorry for making you hate me too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, kiddo, that's not true,” Patton hugged his little boy to his body close. “I still love you. I may be a little disappointed, but we’re going to get through this. I promise to pay more attention. We’ll work together like always.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil nodded against his dad’s neck, the faint smell of the smoky cologne soothing him. He calmed down enough to speak softly, “But it’s not like always...not without him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I think we’re both strong enough to be able to move forward.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a bit, hugging each other on the small green love seat in the office. After the moment, Virgil stood up to go get started on homework. Patton nodded then moved to his desk. Virgil snuck a glance behind him to see his dad pick up a picture of him, Papa, and toddler Virgil the day he had been adopted. Virgil shook his head as he closed the door. He then immediately heard the sounds of Patton’s grief reaching under the door and up into his ears. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Hey, so, my prinxiety drive has been super low so sorry if this is stagnating, timing wise. There's a few events that need to happen in a certain order and I so wish I could dish them out but I have not been wanting to write this story for a bit. There may or may not be a hiatus</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Virgil has detention. Roman gets a tag-along when he ditches the last class of the day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so I had a SURGE of inspiration. So I guess no hiatus after all. No warnings for this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There were only two other kids in detention. Virgil recognized the girl as Riley Summers. He’d known her since elementary school. Her braided pigtails and purple overalls were gone, though. Now she had pink hair in a ponytail, wore a leather jacket, and kept fiddling with her new lip piercings. Virgil dug it, though he didn’t know if he could handle the pain of a piercing for himself. Still, he respected the style. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He waved at her when he caught her eye. That put a smile on her metal infused face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Charles was the one running detention in the first place. Which elicited an internal groan from Virgil. He signed his name on the check in form. He did his best to avoid looking the overly-observant teacher in the eye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sat back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling. It was the tiled kind with the dots. He tried to make shapes, but the dots got in the way. Looking at them made him dizzy, so instead he looked at the rules on the board. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>1- No talking</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>2-No eating or drinking (unless it’s water)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>3-No sleeping </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>4- You may do homework, read, or sit in silence</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil considered pulling out his book for English, </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Picture of Dorian Gray</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was really invested for some reason. A guy’s soul being corrupted from his immortality? His picture being hidden in an unused room? A lesson in the dangers in pride? He loved it. It was spooky, well written, and he got serious gay vibes from Basil, the artist. Which made sense, considering Oscar Wilde’s history. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil took out the book. He just got to the part of the story when Harry comments on how Dorian is still youthful when Mr. Charles interrupted by clearing his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, students. It’s five o’clock. You may leave, except for Virgil. I need to speak to you for a few minutes.” His face didn’t give any hints of what the conversation would be about, which spiked Virgil’s anxiety. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riley and the other student left, but Virgil caught a sympathetic look from Riley. That made him feel a bit better. He made a mental note to actually day hi to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Logan sat at the desk next to Virgil, looking odd with his lengthy legs under the desk. Virgil would have laughed at the sight if he weren’t so scared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Virgil,” Logan sighed, “I want to share something with you. I talked with your father on the phone last night. We want to start, with the help of your uncle,” of course he knew Thomas was Virgil’s uncle. The whole school probably knew by then. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We want to help you succeed. I hate seeing a young man as bright as yourself struggle like this. You have so much potential. I’ve graded your tests. Their scores are so much better than your homework and classwork. Why is that?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil shrugged, “I guess it’s because I’ll fail without good test scores, I dunno. I don’t want to bring an F home to my dad, and I’d like to be able to leave this hellhole with a certificate.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Logan just nodded. “I see.” There was a pause before he spoke more, “Why are you so defensive, even when someone is trying to help? Why do you think that is?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil bristled. Just that question made him feel like he was throwing electric sparks everywhere. It was like his skin had spikes growing out. He didn’t really know why, but he wasn’t going to let the nosy teacher know that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “It’s none of your business. Why are you trying to get nosy with me? Don’t you have a ton of students to help? What makes me so special?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Logan looked at Virgil, seeing something that Virgil couldn’t see. “All of my students are special. You’re just refusing to try to see it. Let us help you,” he reached out his hand to shake, “Give me at least this marking period. If you still feel like giving up, I’ll leave you alone. Deal?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil eyed the teacher’s outstretched hand warily. It wasn’t just a deal with Logan. It was a deal with his dad, and his uncle. Shouldn’t he want to try to feel better? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, it was senior year. Couldn’t hurt, could it? If it didn’t work he’d be left alone. He thought of his dad’s sobs reaching through the office door to his ears. He thought of his uncle Thomas’ passion when they talked about his future. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal,” he shook the older man’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Logan grinned, “Thank you, Virgil. This means more to me than you could ever know.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walked Virgil to the parking lot where his dad was waiting. Patton got out of the car to walk up to the pair. “How did it go?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Logan just stood there, looking terrified. Virgil was concerned for a split second before the teacher blushed and stammered out, “Well, um, it went well I suppose. We, um. We came to the uh, agreement to um...get extra help for the marking...period.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton seemed oblivious to the teacher’s inexplicable nervousness. Virgil felt curious. Was Logan scared of his dad? His dad was literally a teddy bear. Maybe he was starting to regret trying to help Virgil. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The adults talked for a few more minutes while Virgil waited in the car watching them. Logan had his arms crossed, and his dad was smiling a genuinely bright smile that made Virgil feel warm inside. They both were blushing, but that could easily be the sunset reflecting off of their skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually Patton got into the car. “Wow. That teacher of yours is something. I think this is going to go well, bud. Do you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil shrugged. “I mean, I hope you aren’t wasting your time completely on me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When I’m with you, son, it’s never a waste of time,” Patton spoke softly. His voice caught on the last phrase, but Virgil ignored it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They pulled up into their driveway as the sun was nearly done setting. Virgil walked into their house a bit too roughly. He was starting to regret his decision to  try in school. He could already feel the anxiety about some of his deadlines creeping up his spine. He tossed his backpack onto the couch and plopped next to it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m thinking about getting pizza tonight. What about you, kiddo?” his dad asked when he walked in. The man already had his phone in his hand to order. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Virgil mumbled, “It’s whatever.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton sat down next to Virgil as he typed in the order on the app. “You know, these apps are so much more convenient than when I was your age,” he observed cheerfully. When Virgil didn’t reply, he decided small talk wasn’t the direction to take. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did the talk with Mr. Charles go today?” he asked. He watched his son’s face as he waited for the answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was fine. I got bullied into promising to try harder, whatever that means. Uncle Thomas really is trying to push my buttons,” Virgil ranted. “I mean, it’s not his job to care about me. Well, maybe it is, but that’s not the point.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton nodded, understanding why his son was upset. “I know, son.” Once again, not for the first time, the older man wished he had his other half to back him up on this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not just him, though. I’m getting concerned too. So is your teacher,” he ignored Virgil’s eye roll. “I want nothing more than for you to succeed. I’m-” he took in a deep breath, “I am sorry, Virge, for not paying enough attention earlier. I spent too many...too many years neglecting your education.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil wiped a tear from his eye. “It’s whatever. None of it really matters.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His dad wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. “You matter to me, son.” Patton’s voice was thick with emotion, “You are all that matters to me now, kiddo.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay class,” Mr. D. called the students back to the center of the stage. “Five minutes until the bell, so get your things together before you head to your next class.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman sighed thankfully. He looked among his classmates for Virgil. He knew the dark boy was at school, why didn’t he show up to class? Ever since he learned the man he was arguing with in the courtyard was the superintendent of the district, a part of him felt bad for being so mean. There was also the nightmare…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the normal dream. Hair raising electricity in the air, the freezing fear that gripped his heart, and the purple-ish storm clouds. Yet for the past two times he had the dream, Virgil was there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the first time Roman was able to move in the dream. He heard Virgil’s voice calling to him, but everywhere he turned the boy was nowhere to be found. It was scarier than the previous times he had the dream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head to erase the memory. It wasn’t the time for dream analysis. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He searched around the room for someone to talk to. Rachel was out of school for a dentist’s appointment, and frankly he was starting to get irritated with her constant gossip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walked up to Mr. D who was sitting at the table by the exit door. “Hey, teach?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Roman?” the older man asked. He was shuffling his papers around while frowning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Could I possibly leave early? I need to use the bathroom…” he lied. He watched for his fri- his teacher’s reaction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. D just nodded. “Sure, don’t expect it to be all the time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t, thanks, teach.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman left the auditorium. He felt dizzy with excitement. There was a bit of a thrill when he was alone in the halls early. He wondered to himself why he needed to leave class early, but it was almost as if his stomach had a magnet in it. Thinking about the nightmare caused him to feel like he was being pulled somewhere. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He considered ditching Chemistry. It wouldn’t really hurt. He felt a bit more relaxed about missing his science class. He needed a break, and since it was Monday there wasn’t any club meeting after school. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just let himself wander. He followed the weird pull centered within him. He fiddled with the phone in his pocket while he took in the empty campus. Soon it would be brimming with students. He hurried himself; his destination unknown. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He found himself coming up to the field by the student parking lot. There were two silhouettes hanging out underneath the bleachers. Roman walked up to see it was Virgil hanging out with some students he didn’t recognize. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here, Majesty?” Virgil asked. He didn’t have as much of an antagonistic edge in his voice. He seemed tired. The circles under his eyes were more pronounced. Roman realized he actually approached the emo boy for the first time since school started. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I just. I wanted to see- wanted you um,” he couldn’t find the right words. His skin felt warmer than it used to. Was that electricity in his veins?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Roman, it’s fine. Do you want to skip with us?” the blue haired kid asked. They were short and adorable. Roman wanted to pinch their cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, I was gonna leave early...I have my car so I was going to get lunch since I skipped it again today.” Roman looked at Virgil, who looked strangely...happy. Well, as happy as a sleep deprived, delinquent, gloomy seventeen year old could get. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” Virgil smirked. He turned to his friends with colored hair. “Tal, Riley, can I take a rain check?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riley nodded, but the blue haired ‘Tal’ looked suspiciously at Virgil. “Don’t think I’m not done with you, Sanders. We’re talking later tonight okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil held his hands up defensively, a gesture that Roman found a bit… endearing? It was weird to see him act so submissive to another human. Maybe it was good he didn’t pinch their cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, well, I’m going to go. Nice to meet you two,” Roman waved before he turned on his heel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Going without me, King?” the deep voice called. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Roman turned to look at Virgil. Did he hear that correctly?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I made it clear I’m going with you to eat,” the hoodie-clad young man replied slowly. He had a teasing twinkle in his eyes that made Roman’s heart flutter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um…” Roman needed to clear his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil crossed his arms, sounding a bit annoyed like usual. “You’re the one who wanted us to get along.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” Roman answered lamely. He couldn’t argue with that. The back of his head buzzed in disbelief. This interaction didn’t feel very real. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walked to Roman’s car. It was a 1996 Chevrolet Lumina with tan leather seats. His mom had given it to him after she stopped wanting to drive him all the time to performances. Roman’s parents weren’t as supportive of his theater pursuits as they had been before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He unlocked the doors and they sat together for a moment. Virgil deflated, looking for a brief second, like he was small. Roman watched as the tired boy rubbed his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry for intruding on your ditch day, Talyn was just grilling me about a stupid dream,” Virgil scoffed, “They subscribe to the notion that you dream about your soulmate to get a clue about their Marking.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman gripped the steering wheel, feeling spooked. He decided to ignore that topic. “Where do you want to go eat? I can cover you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno, my dad took me to this great deli shop downtown the other day. I could pull it up on my phone for GPS?” Virgil looked awkward. Roman noticed that one minute the boy was a confident, albeit rough, guy then the next he looked nearly...defeated? No, not defeated, finished. He looked like he was finished with an interaction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman agreed as they made their way to the shop. Virgil plugged his phone into the aux cord so Roman could hear the directions. He also put on some music. Roman gasped in gleeful surprise when he heard the familiar tune. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this Sally’s Song from Nightmare Before Christmas?” He looked at Virgil who was smiling back at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s uh, it’s a cover by Amy Lee. She’s pretty cool. You like Nightmare Before Christmas?” Virgil squinted at the driver in confusion. “I only mean some offense, but you look like the darkest content you enjoy is the dragon from sleeping beauty.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman laughed loudly at the observation. “I’m a theater nerd, JD-lightful. I know of way darker things than a Halloween/Christmas mashup.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“JD-lightful?” Virgil asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman blushed while keeping his eyes on the road. “He’s from Heathers. Sorry,” Roman apologized, “I should be nicer.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re implying that your nicknames aren’t nice.” Virgil told him sarcastically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman smiled softly. “Well, I tease the people I like. You should hear what I call Rachel when she’s extra chatty.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you mean Bore-ora?” his passenger offered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both laughed at the genius nickname as they pulled into the deli parking lot. Roman locked the doors then followed Virgil in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a quaint restaurant. It was small, but their walls were decorated with history. Roman gazed in wonderment. There were newspaper clippings, old photos, and vintage advertisements with pinups. He bumped into Virgil accidentally in his distraction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well now it’s gotta be on purpose, Roman,” Virgil accused with a teasing lilt in his voice. The distracted boy tried not to notice the butterflies in his stomach at hearing Virgil say his first name that casually.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, that time was my fault for once.” Roman snickered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sat down after putting in their orders. Virgil sipped on his coke while Roman fiddled with the straw of his cup. Neither of them offered up a topic of conversation, but Roman felt very curious about what Talyn had been telling Virgil before he interrupted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what was your nightmare?” Roman asked with feigned casualty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” Virgil looked at Roman suspiciously, “I never said it was a nightmare.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shit, sorry, I-” Roman blushed. He was floundering, trying to find an excuse as to why he assumed. “I just- you look so tired and I assumed…” He put his hands against his red cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t sweat it,” Virgil waved off. He paused as he took a sip of his soda before answering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “It’s pretty stupid. I was in this like, weird storm. The clouds were purple and it was like walking through lightning. I was looking for someone. I don’t remember who…” Virgil blushed, "It's pretty fuzzy. I think Talyn squeezed it all out of me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman held his breath. He masked his panic well for the most part. There was no way. No way. None whatsoever. He decided to sip his sprite to keep from screaming. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil smiled wryly. “Not like it matters, anyways. I don’t want to ever meet my soulmate.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” Roman whispered. He tried to mask the hurt, though he knew it wasn’t personal to him. It couldn’t be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pain flashed across Virgil’s face. He looked away toward the wall next to them. “Let’s just say I’ve seen the damage that happens when you eventually lose them.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sat quietly, for Roman didn’t have an answer. He kept his questions to himself. He rubbed his stomach, imagining his Marking clearly. He felt nauseated right before their food showed up. Then he remembered how hungry he was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After that tense moment, they acted as if it never happened. Instead they talked about Nightmare before Christmas, argued about the themes in Disney movies, and laughed about everything in between. Roman never thought he'd actually enjoy spending time with someone so...different. When he eventually got home, he called Joan to tell them all about the last bit of his day. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman has a heart-to-heart with his favorite teacher. Virgil finds someone saved a seat for him on the bus.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: light cursing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay class, it’s finally October. Which means it’s Marking Month!” Roman’s history teacher, Mx. Reynolds, explained enthusiastically. “As we reach closer to Samhain-or Halloween, if you prefer-we get closer to the night where it’s customary to expose your Marking. Of course, only if you’re ready. This isn’t something to feel pressured about participating in.” </p><p> </p><p>In previous years, Roman would sigh in a dreamy voice and fantasize about how he’d meet his soulmate. He had written many stories for his classes surrounding his hope about what would happen when he found the one. The person he was meant to be with forever. He didn’t want to be the one to expose first, though. No, not until after he had established himself in his career. He’d always left it up to the universe about when he’d find his true love. </p><p> </p><p>This year, though, he was nearly sure it was Virgil. His nightmares had become more pronounced since their lunch date. Joan had sent him articles about how some soulmates dream about each other if they aren’t agreeing with each other, if they’re at a far distance, or if one of them is in major distress. Was he in distress? Was Virgil? Were they still disagreeing? He thought there would have been major progress since that afternoon. </p><p> </p><p>Roman found himself staying up later every night in thought about this dilemma. He was ignoring his skincare routine. He hadn’t recitated his affirmations. He was spending more and more time in the courtyard hoping for the chance that Virgil would show up again. Logically he knew it was ridiculous to be acting this way over a possibility. A tiny likelihood based on articles of questionable sources. Yet no matter what he did, Virgil’s smile made its way into his mind. </p><p> </p><p>What was this ridiculous obsession? It would be easier if Virgil hadn’t been so opposed to learning about his soulmate. It was hard to not be able to speak to him. To simply get an understanding would probably help him feel better. Being able to go up to the dark boy and ask more questions. </p><p> </p><p>He had planned to confront Virgil after school after a week of ignoring him. Not that Virgil was trying to get his attention. If anything, he also seemed to be ignoring Roman. What did it all mean? </p><p> </p><p>Roman tried not to notice other people noticing his inner spiral. He knew he looked like a mess. He knew that’s exactly what everyone was thinking. Especially when he tripped on his lines in the theater club. Roman rarely stumbled on his lines, ever. </p><p> </p><p>Mr. D was extra concerned since they were starting to prep for their showing of <em> Sleeping Beauty. </em> Roman had the lead, so he needed to be in better shape than his normal.</p><p> </p><p>“Roman, could you stay for a bit? I need to talk to you,” Mr. D requested softly as the rest of the club dispersed. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, sure,” Roman answered warily. He knew he was in trouble. He wasn’t being his perfect princely self. He was failing, all because of Virgil’s stupid-</p><p> </p><p>“I need to talk to you about your performance lately,” the teacher stated matter-of-factly. One thing the teacher never did was beat around the bush. </p><p> </p><p>Being on the stage together, without the roles of teacher and student, felt comforting to Roman. Maybe an adult like Mr. D could help him with his dilemma. They were friends, too. Adult input was best in this situation, right?</p><p> </p><p>Roman ran his hands through his hair, noticing Linda was being very adamant about not calming down. No matter, he didn’t feel like calming down either. </p><p> </p><p>“I-” Roman started. His voice caught. Speaking his thoughts aloud made it more...real. He felt the familiar sting of tears welling up but he would not let them fall in front of someone. Especially a teacher. </p><p> </p><p>Mr. D’s face was soft as he walked up to his student. He laid his hand on Roman’s shoulder. “I’m your friend, Roman. Let me help you. I’m here.” </p><p> </p><p>Roman hung his head down as the words flowed forth like he was a Catholic murderer coming bare about his sins and asking for forgiveness. In short, his words were slow, emotionally charged, and nearly guilt-ridden.</p><p> </p><p>“I think...I think I may have met my soulmate. I’m not sure, though, because obviously the true way to tell is to show your Markings to each other.” Roman watched his traitorous teardrops fall on his red shoes. “I’d confront him, but there’s two things in the way. One,” he looked up at his teacher to see an unreadable expression on the taller man’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“Go on,” Mr. D assured. He pat Roman’s shoulder as an encouragement, though it felt half-hearted. </p><p> </p><p>Roman took a deep breath, “Firstly, I’m a coward. I’m too scared to expose my Marking before I become established in my career. I need to know who I am outside of who I spend the rest of my life with...right?” </p><p> </p><p>A bittersweet smile made its way onto his teacher’s lips. It was almost as if he knew what Roman was talking about. There was a spark of what looked like pride in his green eyes. He took his hand away to cross them; a barrier concealing his true thoughts like usual. </p><p> </p><p>Roman decided to save his questions for later. “Secondly,” he continued, already starting to feel better from the raw honesty, “He told me that he never wanted to know about his soulmate...because he’s seen what happens when you eventually lose them. So I can’t approach him about it, even if I weren’t a coward.” </p><p> </p><p>“Roman,” Mr. D started, “Why do you need to know about your soulmate so bad? What difference would knowing who he is <em> really </em> make right now?” His questions seemed to sound rhetorical, almost. </p><p> </p><p>Roman huffed out a breath. He took a moment to gather a response. “I suppose...not much. Maybe a few tweaks to my planned timeline?”</p><p> </p><p>The teacher smiled, proud that Roman was starting to understand. “Exactly. Our society puts this pressure on us about our soulmates.” He started gesturing his hands as he spoke, just like he did when doing an example piece for the classes. “We obsess over them. It’s a beautiful thing, of course, I felt it when I met mine-” </p><p> </p><p>“You know your soulmate?!” Roman cried. He was smiling broadly, giddy that he knew something else about his teacher. </p><p> </p><p>Mr. D sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, not particularly at Roman’s excitement. “Unfortunately…” he breathed out. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry for interrupting,” Roman didn’t really mean it. He was feeling hopeful that he could have his forever human and still have a successful career. If Mr. D could, why couldn’t he?</p><p> </p><p>The now grumpy teacher waved the apology off. “No matter. Why don’t you head home? It’s late. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He seemed to have wanted to say more, but held his tongue. </p><p> </p><p>Roman nodded enthusiastically. He was chomping at the bit to tell Joan and Rachel this new information about the secretive teacher. He just got one of the many, many theories about him confirmed. Maybe gossiping about someone else’s love life would distract him from his own.</p><p> </p><p>He ran into the principal on his way out. “Woah, there, cowboy,” the clashy clad man laughed out as he steadied them. He was wearing an atrocious green scarf with red pineapples that made Roman want to throw up.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Principal Duke.” Roman excused off-handedly as he walked off. He had successfully hid his grimace in response to the eyesore. </p><p> </p><p>When he finally got home, he called Joan to tell them about his conversation with Mr. D. He needed some serious best friend advice. Joan was the best for it, especially since they’d been worried about Roman’s obsession. </p><p> </p><p>A few minutes after he was done rambling about his conversation with the theater teacher, Joan was silent. Then their voice spoke up. They sounded more serious than usual. “I think that you need to confront Virgil. Just for your own good...We’re all worried, and from what I hear he’s also having a rough time.” </p><p> </p><p>Roman groaned as he laid back in his bed. “I know, Joan of Arc, I know. I just wish he wasn’t so Moody B. Moanes.” </p><p> </p><p>Joan snorted, “Make sure you open with that.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, I will,” Roman replied sarcastically. </p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes…” Joan was back to being serious, “Sometimes ya just got to take the leap of faith. I’ll admit, I was curious too. It’s scary, but I’m done waiting for mine to expose themselves.” </p><p> </p><p>Roman gasped, “No…” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…” Joan dragged off awkwardly. “Let’s just say don’t freak out about my beanie being gone tomorrow.” </p><p> </p><p>Roman squealed in excitement. “It’s been forever since I’ve seen Smaug!” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I know.” he could practically hear Joan’s eyeroll. “It’s Marking month, ya know?” </p><p> </p><p>The two talked until the late hours of the evening about their soulmate possibilities. They planned on how to get the information out of Virgil. Near two am, the two had come to some sort of settlement about how they were going to handle both of their soulmate predicaments. </p><p> </p><p>Roman grinned to himself, for once looking forward to the paralyzing fear awaiting him in his dreams if it meant seeing Virgil’s face.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Roman? What are you doing here?” Virgil stared at the boy sitting on the bus. </p><p> </p><p>Roman King was on the bus. More importantly, he looked like he had been waiting for Virgil specifically. Virgil was caught off guard. His eyes narrowed in suspicion at the too-innocent-looking theater kid. </p><p> </p><p>Roman moved his backpack so that Virgil could sit down. He put it on his lap to hide his jittering leg, unsuccessfully. “Virgil-”</p><p> </p><p>The emo boy’s incredulous stare must have made Roman pause to change his tone of voice. “Virge, can I call you that?” </p><p> </p><p>Virgil bristled. What did this mean? What was going on? “Yeah, yeah...go on.” He waved his hand forward and leaned back as casually as he could. He put up his confident mask. He didn’t want to scare the boy off without giving him a chance. </p><p> </p><p>The bus doors closed before slowly pulling out of the parking lot. </p><p> </p><p>“I was wondering why you’ve been avoiding me after our outing,” Roman gushed forth. His words spilled outwards in a nervous manner. “I thought we were making progress, ya know? We bantered, we laughed, we...we bonded. I just thought-”</p><p> </p><p>“You thought we were friends?” Virgil raised his eyebrow. He was surprised that Roman had been obsessing over it. Maybe it was because Virgil was dedicated to trying harder in school, or because Talyn was grilling into him deep about his nightmares about the boy in front of him, or because he didn’t want to think much about it-but he didn’t know where this was coming from. </p><p> </p><p>“I-ye-yeah…” Roman’s eyebrows raised in surprise. There was a look in his eyes that Virgil could read easily-anxiety. He immediately felt sympathetic. Whatever Roman wanted to talk to him about was obviously a struggle. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, that was harsh-” Virgil put his hand on Roman’s shoulder as the bus hit a bump. He continued in a softer tone of voice, “I’m not trying to avoid you. Am I glad we’ve gone a full week without nearly knocking each other over? Maybe,” he winked at Roman. He loved making the boy blush. It worked to make Roman’s shoulders relax. Virgil smirked, feeling smug at that success. He still didn’t remove his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“The point is...I got a lot going on right now. My uncle is driving the principal up the wall, Talyn’s constantly texting me to get me to- '' It was Virgil’s turn to blush. His voice came out at a slightly higher pitch. “Well, I’ve got a lot. I’m also trying to care more about getting past high school because I promised my dad that I would try harder. I’m still not sure what I wanna do, but…” </p><p> </p><p>Roman covered the hand that was still on his shoulder. “I understand.” </p><p> </p><p>They looked each other in the eyes. Both of their expressions softened. He was glad to not be on Roman’s shit list anymore. If he were being really honest with himself, he was glad the dramatic boy wasn’t on his either. He was going to say more but saw that his stop was coming up. Without thinking he reached over Roman so he could pull the cord to alert the bus driver. </p><p> </p><p>The bus hit another bump which caused Virgil to accidentally stumble onto Roman’s lap. In a moment of wanting to diffuse the tension, and because Roman’s flustered noises were music to his ears, he spoke the first thing that came to mind. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I guess missing a week of falling with you means I had to fall for you.” He smirked at the blush he had been expecting. </p><p> </p><p>The bus squealed as it stopped. It drew Virgil out of the miniature trance he had created. He hurried off and walked to the doors. He looked behind him and saw that Roman was getting off with him. </p><p> </p><p>The two stepped off of the bus into the chilly October air. His voice was shaky as he exclaimed, “Shit! It got cold quick.” </p><p> </p><p>Virgil laughed. He set his bag down on the sidewalk, shaking his head playfully. He tugged off his jacket and handed it to Roman. “You’re so whiny, Princey.” </p><p> </p><p>“...Princey?” Roman’s voice sounded unsure. He still put the hoodie on. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil’s eyes went wide. <em> I did not. I did not. No, no no I did not </em>. Horrified, his breathing quickened. He felt dizzy. It slipped out. It was like the nightmare’s effects found him in his waking hours. The name he had been only speaking in his dreams had been spoken aloud in the real world.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the grey clouds above them started to rain on the pair. </p><p> </p><p>He wrapped his arms around himself. His stomach was twisting with nerves. It was worse now that he was awake. He just exposed himself. His thoughts started to have the familiar tone they had when he spiraled. </p><p> </p><p>Roman reached his hand out to Virgil. His hazel eyes reflected deep concern as he watched Virgil start to panic. “Hey, it’s okay, I don’t mind the nickname. I mean, I call myself a prince all the time in the mirror. Look at me,” he threw his arms open dramatically and winked, “I’m as handsome as a Disney prince.” </p><p> </p><p>Virgil swallowed his nerves. The rain grew heavier, which didn’t help with the nightmare comparison. His stomach twisted harder. His fingers were starting to feel numb. From the cold or his nerves, he wasn’t sure. </p><p> </p><p>Roman grabbed Virgil’s hand gently. Virgil squeezed hard out of instinct. “Hey, why don’t I walk you home so we don’t get wet? Don’t want to look like stars in an emo music video,” he joked. Roman cringed when he noticed the joke fell flat.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil nodded. He agreed he needed to get to the safety of his home. He held onto Roman’s hand the entire way to his house. He figured having company until his dad got home wouldn’t be an issue. He was all caught up on his homework except for the technical theater vocabulary sheet.</p><p> </p><p> He felt calmer as they walked home, though. Roman’s hand anchored him to reality. It was strange how the physical connection spread warmth through his veins despite the cold air.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe this gentle side of the dramatic one was why Virgil’s subconscious built him to be a prince. He did look like a Disney prince. He had hazel eyes that were both intense and soft. His grin was dazzling, and nearly infectious. He was obviously a talented actor to have gained so much attention at his young age. He looked more vulnerable in the black hoodie he was wearing. Virgil’s stomach contracted as he felt butterflies build up inside of him. </p><p> </p><p>They made it to his home and left their bags by the door. He ignored that the unfamiliar ache from disconnecting their hands was right underneath his Marking.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this took so long. Life is being a binch. I hope this fluffy-ish chapter makes up for it? Let me know how ya liked it cause...there's a big angst storm coming...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Virgil has a moment of weakness. Roman is stormed in with him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter warnings: intrusive thoughts, car crash mention, anxious thoughts, brief blood mention</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Wow, you have a really nice house.” Roman commented in amazement. His eyes were wide in amazement as he looked around the living room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil plopped onto the couch. He raised his eyebrow at the boy still by the front door. Roman looked like he had just walked into Notre Dame. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You, good, Majesty?” Virgil asked while putting a slight emphasis on the nickname. He wanted to correct himself for slipping up earlier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman shook his head. “Yes, yes I am. Sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman sat next to Virgil, who</span>
  <span> was laying out on the couch so there was little room other than where his legs were. He moved them up so Roman could sit down, then immediately put his legs on Roman’s lap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re very comfortable,” Roman remarked sarcastically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil rolled his eyes. “Yeah, this is my house. Which you stalked me to, by the way.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman slapped his hand against his chest. The incoherent noises he was making sounded offended, and once again the blush that Virgil had started to really enjoy was back. “I wasn’t- I’m not a-” Roman hid his face in his hands. “That’s not why I was on the bus to see you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what was?” Virgil demanded quietly. He was always on an emotional roller coaster with this boy. Roman King was hard to figure out...not that he wanted to figure them out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wanted to get your number so we could be friends…” Roman brought his feet up onto the couch. He sunk into the black hoodie he was still wearing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil once again felt a pang of guilt for hurting the kid. It was starting to become clear that he resented the popular boy for unfair reasons. He leaned up to place his hand on Roman’s shoulder. He gulped. There was a vibration in his bloodstream as the storm outside clashed more. Seeing Roman this close in his house, alone, hit differently after remembering his recurring nightmare. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t panic inducing, though. This was like the feeling he got right before they bumped into each other. The brief tingles from those times though were nothing compared to now. Roman gazed into his eyes and he felt his stomach drop as he realized what was happening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He scoffed, trying to deflect the situation he had found himself in. “There are better ways to get my number than following me home,” he added a wink to make sure Roman didn’t feel bad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shifted back so he wasn’t touching his impromptu guest anymore. He tried not to be obvious about it, yet he could still notice slight disappointment in Roman’s eyes. It was for the best, though. It was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sat in tense silence. However the silence was only present in the empty space between them while the world around them raged. The storm was heavy now. Virgil tried to swallow his fear unsuccessfully when he looked up at the clock and saw it was five minutes past the time his dad usually got home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry for intruding. I’ll call Joan to come pick me up…” Roman sighed. Virgil put his hand out to stop him from getting up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me? It’s storming out there! It’s dangerous!” Virgil yelled unexpectedly. Intrusive, unwanted images of Roman dead in that red car filled his mind. The boy’s blood was matching the color of the metal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His heart rate rose as he quickly felt that old yet familiar fear sink in fully. He ran his hands through his hair and curled in on himself. Where was his dad? Why was he late? Why is the thunder so loud and the lighting so bright and the pain so clear? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Virgil! Virgil, what’s going on? What’s wrong? I’m- I’m sorry if I upset you.” a voice called next to him; so near yet so far away. The voice was struggling to make it through the barrier of emotional static around him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the chaos of the storm in his mind he heard a melody. A hum. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I sense there’s something in the wind…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why did the deep voice sound like Roman? Was Roman singing? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A loud boom interrupted the song and made him jump. Thunder. Thunder just like that night </span>
  <em>
    <span>and where was his dad</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Where was his Papa? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Familiar, safe hands gently grabbed his wrists. He couldn’t open his eyes, though. He didn’t want to see what was happening in his mind. Eyes closed made it less real. The memories were less real if he kept his eyes closed. The lightning would stay behind his eyeballs and the thunder would only roar in his ears if he stayed inside himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thunder. The storm. The lightning. The prince in white with hazel eyes. His dad’s voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Smell the flower, kiddo, c’mon.” he heard his dad begging him. His dad? He was home safe?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, and blow out the candle. Roman’s doing it too.” Roman? He didn’t leave yet?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Smell the flower,” the princely voice from his dreams asked along with his dad. He imagined a bright orange flower in front of him. Marigold, just like Papa’s favorite. He tried to breath in with his nose to smell it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now blow out the candle,” Roman ordered softly. He remembered his last birthday’s candle, the one he chose because it was Winnie the Pooh just like Papa loved. He blew his breath out through his lips to blow it out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good job, kiddo. One more time.” His dad encouraged him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few breaths he opened his eyes and saw that his dad was home in front of him. He made it home safely, and Roman was kneeling next to them both on the floor. They were both safe from the furious weather. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil grabbed them both in for a hug. It had been a while since his last flashback to the night his dad died. It had been even longer since it had been so vivid and clear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment he realized that he had just had a panic attack in front of Roman. He had barely caught up with his embarrassment about his panic moment in the street just half an hour prior. He let go and looked at the ceiling to try to get his blush down. He took slow, measured breaths.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Four seconds in, hold for seven, release for eight.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton rubbed Virgil’s shoulder. “What happened, son?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were late, and the storm was loud…” Virgil looked at Roman and tried not to say too much in front of him. He didn’t trust Roman to know everything. He looked back at his dad while tears still streamed freely down his cheeks. “I got worried you weren’t gonna get home on time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Painful, unfortunate understanding made its home in Patton’s soft brown eyes. The father and son looked at each other, remembering the shared pain of the night Virgil had nearly relived. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil saw Roman stand up to give them some privacy. He felt grateful, and then inwardly cringed at the idea of explaining all of this to him. They had just barely become...friends? Something along those lines. Now his vulnerability showed. He wouldn’t be taken seriously when Roman told everyone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton ran his hot fingers through Virgil’s bangs. Virgil leaned forward with a sigh of comfort at the soothing action. He moved himself to lay his head on his dad’s thigh. He looked up and noticed his dad had his sleeves rolled up, showing the inside of his forearms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the familiar Marking triggered more tears to come forth, though they were a soft drizzle. He once again reminded himself that his dad was so much stronger than he was. He sat here comforting him while they both were ripped into ribbons by the date coming up in a few days. The bad night. The worst night of their lives.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I take Monday off of school, dad? I’ll explain it to Mr. Charles myself.” Virgil’s voice was hoarse. His throat was dry from the sobs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No need, I already told him.” Patton smiled down at his son with a hint of a happy feeling in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil looked up at his dad’s blushing face. “Really?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Patton’s voice was muted, though the hint of a smile shined through. “He commended me for my strength.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Many people do. You are really strong, dad.” Virgil complimented seriously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So are you, kiddo.” Patton booped Virgil’s nose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both giggled away the tension. Virgil sat up reluctantly when he heard Roman come back into the living room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, uh, I’m sorry but I have some bad news.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil saw that Roman was blushing deeper than he would have liked. Probably because he wasn’t the one causing the red. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up, Majesty?” He tried to make his tone light. Forcefully trying to forget what just happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Joan can’t come get me. Their parent’s won’t let them bring me my car, and my parents are out of town.” Roman shuffled his feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil and his dad shared a glance. “Can Roman stay the night?” Virgil blurted out. He couldn’t risk his dad, or his friend, being in danger like this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Like Papa.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Roman squeaked out. He cleared his throat, then repeated in a lower tone, “What?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil smirked at Roman shuffling with the sleeve edges of his hoodie, just like he did when wearing it. “You’re staying the night. C’mon, don’t friends have slumber parties?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I need to get dinner started,” Patton excused himself, probably to give the boys some space. He pat Roman on the shoulder on his way to the kitchen. “You’re welcome to stay. I’d rather you be with company than alone in this storm.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman joined Virgil on the couch. He shrugged off the hoodie and set it behind him. They both stared at each other, wary about what to do. Who would crack first? Finally they both dissolved into hysterical giggles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess you can stay, Princey.” Virgil blushed as once again, the name left his mouth without thinking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You still need to tell me where you got that one, Brad Pitiful.” Roman smirked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if you tell me where you get all of yours, Kindly King,” Virgil joked out. He hoped the fear didn’t show in his eyes while he looked at Roman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman watched Virgil carefully. He admitted to himself that he wasn’t expecting to witness a panic attack, spend the night, and wear the Emo boy’s hoodie in the same visit. To be fair, though, he didn’t expect much in the first place other than walking Virgil home to find out why he hated the idea of meeting his soulmate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, though he was met with things that raised more questions than answers. He was excited to at least get an answer about why Virgil had called him ‘Princey’. He didn’t mind the name, especially since part of his affirmations were to call himself a prince, but it was startling for sure to hear Virgil call him one. Not even Joan knew about  his affirmations. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil avoided his curious gaze. He was looking at his hands. Roman hated that he liked the way Virgil’s bangs fell over his face like a veil. His fingers twitched with the need to brush the hair aside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to start by saying straight up that I think Talyn’s theories are bullshit, and I don’t want you to read into this any further than what it is.” Virgil gave a warning glare towards Roman that sent chills down his spine. Roman only nodded in response while Virgil continued in a defensive tone. “Maybe it’s because I call you Majesty or whatever, but basically, I left out a part of my nightmares when we talked at lunch last week.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman gulped. He felt his abs clench with his nerves. A voice in the back of his head reminded him that this was a coincidence. There’s no way to tell for sure other than seeing each other’s Markings. There’s no scientific, no matter how quickly he was falling in-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil pushed his bangs aside to better look at Roman. His face was stone but his voice was gruff from the emotions of the past hour. “I’ve been having nightmares about you...and in them you’re dressed as a prince.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman couldn’t help it. Knowing it and having it confirmed were two very different things. He let out a soft whimper. It was his turn to look away. He wanted so badly to admit his dreams too. However, knowing that Virgil didn’t want to know him as a soulmate hit even harder. It wasn’t a confirmation, though. There was no way he could ever truly know without asking for something Virgil couldn’t give. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil continued quickly, trying to reassure Roman, “Don’t worry! I don’t want it to be weird. Like I said it doesn’t mean anything.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>So that’s what it means to be wounded with words</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Virgil paused as he noticed that Roman had a tear rolling down his cheek. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman let out a humorless laugh. “Oh, believe me, I’m glad you did.” Roman ran his hands through his hair to get a feeling of softness. “It’s no big deal. At least I know why you hated me,” he smiled at Virgil tenderly to show there were no hard feelings, however untrue that was. “If it helps, I’m close to getting the lead as the prince in Sleeping Beauty.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil barked out a laugh. “How fitting, for you. A dramatic Disney prince…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It hurt to swallow his emotions, but that’s what actors did. He smiled at Virgil. “So, I’m curious about something-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil leaned back and crossed his arms across his chest. “Oh?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn that teasing smirk...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you never wanted to meet your soulmate. May I ask why?” Roman tried to speak slowly. He didn’t want to seem insensitive, but now he needed to know. He wanted to have some closure if he could never be with Virgil. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Only if his Marking matches yours.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil’s eyes hardened. His jaw tensed. Roman immediately felt guilty. He crossed the line, he should have waited. He should have let it go. Virgil had been through a lot that evening. He didn’t need more emotional turmoil by being too familiar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman hesitantly set his hand on the black jeans Virgil was wearing. “I’m sorry. I don’t need an answer, I was just curious.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil’s face relaxed at the contact. Roman blushed, feeling somewhat proud that he was able to recover the situation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you...maybe someday.” Virgil’s eyes shone with a promise. It was enough of an answer for now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton walked back into the living room. He was wiping his hands on his apron, which was baby blue with white stripes. “Well, kiddos, dinner’s ready. Roman, I hope you like spaghetti.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman grinned. “Of course, I love spaghetti. It’s my favorite.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil giggled as he stood up. “Mine too,” he offered his hand to Roman to help him stand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman took it, grateful for the tingles that shot up his arm again. Even if they weren’t soulmates, even if Virgil never wanted to know, he would still love that electricity of uncertainty filling his muscles. He decided that, soulmate or not, he’d ride that contact high as long as he was allowed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t question it when Virgil still gripped his hand as they walked to the dining room. He didn’t know how he was able to read it in the mysterious boy, but he could see that Virgil was nervous with him there. He was pleased to know he wasn’t the only one who felt a fear of the unknown state of their friendship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dinner was amazing. Patton was an amazing cook. Roman ate more than he should have, given the ache in his stomach. Still, he thought it was worth it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton was easy to get along with. It was nice to see a dad who cared so much about his son. He felt a longing to be understood that way by anyone. They laughed over stories of Virgil as a kid. Roman loved seeing Virgil shrink into his  crossed arms in embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton stood up and collected the dishes. Roman stood up as well. “Let me help with the dishes, sir.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No need to call me sir, Roman, and thank you for offering to help. You wanna dry or scrub?” Patton’s eyes twinkled in the lighting. Roman could see how he was able to get his son to calm down so easily. He had a soothing aura about him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dry, please.” Roman grinned as he followed Patton to the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t steal my dad by doing my chores, King.” Virgil groaned as he stood up. He pat Roman’s shoulder roughly. “I know we’re friends, but I don’t think I could stand to have you as a brother.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman stuck his tongue out at the remark. Virgil stuck his own out in response. “I’m going up to my room. You can come up when you’re done with my chores, Cinderella.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton laughed from the kitchen. Roman didn’t respond to his friend as he made his way in to help with the dishes. He wondered if Patton could help him with some of his questions about Virgil’s opposition against soulmates. Maybe at least give him the closure that Virgil never would.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, yes, may not be the angsty angst I promised last chapter but I realized I can't rush this story. Or, reather, I shouldn't. I hope you enjoyed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman gets answers to his questions. Virgil makes a decision to try on more than just school.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Patton was very easy to get along with. He had such a soft personality. It was hard for Roman to believe this was Virgil’s dad. Virgil was dark. He was emo, aggressive, and he was definitely not good at making someone comfortable. Patton was welcoming, kind, and seemed to really enjoy Roman’s company.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Roman walked into the kitchen Patton was already scrubbing the dishes. His posture was stressed, and Roman questioned if maybe it wasn’t a good time to ask questions. He bit his lip when he grabbed the dish towel off of the rack.  He decided he’d leave it alone. Lord knew it was hard to even cope with his conversation with Virgil. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for being so helpful, Roman,” Patton told him with a smile. Roman got the feeling he was talking about more than just the dishes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My pleasure, Patton.” Roman answered with a grin of his own. “I’m glad I was here for him when I was.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton nodded then handed Roman a plate to dry off. They were quiet while Roman wiped the dish off. It wasn’t a tense quiet, per se. More like the quiet when two people were gathering their thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know he had friends besides Talyn…” Patton mused. He sounded casual, but Roman knew enough about acting to know that tonight he’d be the one answering questions. Well, he was willing to give if only to receive later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton scrubbed a particularly stuck stain on another plate. His movements were rigid though his tone was light. “He’s been so closed off since my husband passed away. I guess I never knew just how bad it was until he had detention recently.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman took the clean dish and wiped. He suddenly understood why Virgil was so closed off. He really took a good look at the man next to him. He carried himself well for someone who had lost his other half. Not many people survive that. It was rare for someone to last for a while when missing their other half. Patton was way more of a good guy than Roman had first surmised. He felt honored to be in the presence of such modest strength.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If it’s any help, he’s closed off to me too. I’m still just a stranger to him for the most part. Only today we just confirmed that we are actually friends.” Roman set the dry plate atop the other on the counter. “It’s funny, the only reason he talks to me is because we keep bumping into each other,” He smiled to himself. It felt like forever ago. “It’s been maybe four or five? I dunno how many times. It’s a bit of a running joke, now, though it was infuriating at first…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman trailed off when he saw that Patton was frozen. He had the sponge still against the plate, though he didn’t move. His face was frozen as he stared at the wall in front of him. Roman felt uneasy. What had he said?He hesitantly patted the man’s shoulder. Patton jumped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Patton shook his head then smiled. Roman still saw the tears welling in his eyes. “You just reminded me of him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of Virgil?” Roman asked. His voice was high. He put a hand to his chest, not knowing whether to be offended or confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Patton looked away to scrub the plate he had neglected. “My husband. His name is-” his voice cracked then he whispered, “Was. His name was Foster.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman hummed in understanding. He gathered that Patton didn’t talk much about this man. He was quiet when he took the plate from Patton. “Thank you, I’m sure he was a great man.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He was, he really was.” Patton took in a deep breath. “I know Virgil is opposed to finding his soulmate. He’s so worried about me. I can see a piece of him also died when his Papa did. So don’t be too hard on him if he gets grouchy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton quickly turned and gripped Roman’s shoulders, startling the boy. His brown eyes were on fire yet Roman couldn’t help from getting stuck in them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t give up on him. He’ll open up to you soon, and you’ll feel like your insides are full of fireworks.” Patton’s tears fell. He lightly shook Roman, but the younger boy let him. He felt in his soul that this was important. It was essential, and he heard more clearly than ever before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your skin will feel like sparks flying when you touch, and he may even be invading your dreams. Don’t worry Roman,” Patton gripped the boy into a hug. Roman felt like crying from the comfort. “He will love you, too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How-” Roman was crying too. It was weird to get comfort from a man he just met. Perhaps Patton was just like that. His arms were soft, though durable, and Roman couldn’t help but feel like being honest with him. “How did you know I’ve been thinking-how-why are you telling me this?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton pulled away. He crouched to be eye level with the teenager in his kitchen. Roman felt so vulnerable. How did this man know only what he had been lightly entertaining in his mind? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patton gave a bright grin, though there was a bittersweet sadness in the eyes behind his glasses. “Because the look on his face when he looked at you was the same one I used when I saw a certain Foster Sanders before I knew he was my soulmate.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The name sounded unsure when it was spoken. The thunder roared outside. The walls sighed at the name that hadn’t been uttered out loud in the home. Roman felt his skin go numb.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman nodded. He had expected answers. He anticipated them, even. Yet he felt so small in the face of them. The truth was a cruel reality he would never have imagined on his own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Part of him wanted to cheer. He was happy that someone else was backing him up. If anyone were to have a working knowledge on how the soulmate thing worked, it would be the man who lost his. The one who agonized over the memories to hold on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe that’s why it hurt. It hurt to have more of a backing to his theory. It hurt, because he knew even with the support he would only keep the knowledge to himself. It hurt, because he still had his own dreams to chase. It hurt, because no matter what the world around him said he’d never tell the boy who haunted his dreams. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It hurt, because he knew Virgil would never open himself up to him. It hurt because he would not bring himself to show Virgil his Marking first. It would hurt if he put pressure on Virgil to know him if he was his soulmate. It would hurt to expose himself if they weren’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you go upstairs to spend some time with him. Get to know each other.” Patton’s smile was truly light this time. The sadness disappeared from his body as he encouraged, “It’ll work out. The Universe might have matched you for a reason.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you sure? No one other than my parents have seen my Marking.” Roman tried to defend himself. It came out weak. He didn’t sound convinced. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if I’m wrong, you’ll still be welcome here.” Patton spun the boy around. “Go have fun. I got the rest.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman climbed the stairs quickly. He felt that tug in his stomach he had felt when they skipped school. He felt his confidence build. He imagined so many scenarios at once. He’d relax. He’d be confident. Maybe even hedge that he thought they were soulmates without pressuring Virgil. Maybe even hear from Virgil himself where he thought their relationship stood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His confidence blew away when he walked in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing Virgil with this new lens hurt, because in the darkness of his emo room he looked beautiful. Why had Roman refused to look past the purple hair, the dark hoodie, the anger, the aggression?  Why did he even entertain the idea of burdening this beautiful boy any more than he already carried on his dark shoulders?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil was just laying on his bed casually, with a controller in hand, and Roman felt his heart stutter at the simplicity of the moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If they were soulmates, if they were destined to be together, that moment would be what he said made him fall in love. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil saw Roman standing in his bedroom doorway from his peripheral vision. He paused his game. Roman looked like he had seen something huge. He looked terrified. Virgil felt his guard go up. He didn’t need Roman judging him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Something wrong, your Majesty? Is my room too scary for you or something?” He noticed his tone wavered at the phrase ‘too scary’, betraying him by sounding vulnerable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman shook his head, then smiled as if nothing happened. “Sorry, just didn’t realize you lived in literal darkness. Explains why you are so pale.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil relaxed at the teasing remark. He’d come to enjoy their back and forth. He scooted over and offered his controller to Roman while the boy sat down. “Wanna be my Player Two?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman blushed, which elicited a pleased smirk on Virgil’s lips. He couldn’t help it. Making the most popular theater kid blush made him feel a little too powerful. He noticed that Roman had his hands clasped together, and that Roman’s shoulders were tense. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What happened when Roman talked to his dad? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s okay. We don’t have to play Borderlands,” he set both controllers down on his nightstand. “Did something happen? Are you changing your mind about staying over or something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman was obviously trying to hide what was bothering him. He waved Virgil’s questions off. “No, no,” his voice squeaked. He cleared his throat and ignored Virgil’s raised eyebrows. “I just feel a bit drained. It’s weird to be in the house of someone who is still a bit of a stranger.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil watched as Roman bit his lip. His heart fell at that statement as he realized it was true. He had thought they agreed to be friends, was that still just only today? He looked at the poster behind Roman to avoid the nervous boy’s gaze. He heard the rain patter against his window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He cleared his throat. “Well, if it helps, I’m nervous too,” he cracked a teasing smile then winked, “How am I supposed to trust you not to burgle me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Burgle?” Roman laughed out. He gripped his stomach while he laughed. Virgil was glad he had been able to make Roman laugh. “Why-Who...who says burgle anymore?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do, apparently,” Virgil chuckled. He leaned forward to grab Roman’s shoulder. “Hey,” he quieted his voice to be serious, “If you really are nervous about us not having much time together where we didn’t want to throttle each other, why don’t you choose a game for us to play?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman grinned. He looked thankful for the offer. “Well, I do really like Borderlands, just not the first game. Got the Pre-Sequel?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil made a gagging noise. “I do, but I regret that decision. You really enjoyed that game?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman put his hand against his chest in over-the-top offense. “Excuse me, but the ability to butt-slam is amazing. The storytelling is magnificent!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The main story takes too quick to even make sense!” Virgil defended, though the smirk had made its home on his face. “Can we compromise with the second game? You gotta admit, Tina’s Bunkers and Badasses campaign is pretty lit.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman rolled his eyes playfully. “Fine,” he sighed dramatically. He leaned over Virgil’s chest to grab one of the controllers on the nightstand. Virgil froze. Why did he feel like his stomach was burning from the inside out. Roman leaned back halfway before he paused over Virgil. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed like that. Virgil, frozen in his half-laid back position against his headboard. Roman, with his hand steadied against the headboard to keep himself from laying on top of Virgil, with the controller in his other hand. Both of them started to take in shallower breaths as they locked eyes. The tension was thicker than anything Virgil had experienced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman’s hazel eyes were intense in an emotion that Virgil didn’t recognize. He felt his stomach tense in response to the lighting creating static in the room as it flashed outside. Roman’s lips looked soft. They were in a slight pout, and Virgil couldn’t help but think that Roman was leaning in to kiss him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why couldn’t he move away? The seconds felt like hours. He felt his face heat up. He leaned forward slowly. Why was he moving towards this boy’s face? They just admitted they were basically strangers still. Yet he found himself feeling like they’d known each other in the forever since their first contact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t help himself. He closed his eyes to prepare for what he knew was about to happen. Maybe he could let himself kiss the eccentric boy. Maybe Talyn was right. What did it hurt to try? You could still lock lips without the obligation of the world’s cruelest joke of a matchmaking system. Why did this take forever? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Roman’s hair brush his forehead. He readied himself. Then, time moved quickly again as he felt Roman lightly flick his forehead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was revenge for the bus!” Roman crowed before he fell to the side while he laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil ignored that he was blushing red. Of course. Roman wouldn’t be interested in him like that. Roman was popular. He was going places after school. He had a plan, he had ambition, and he was so perfect it nearly made Virgil sick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Plus, he didn’t feel that way either for Roman. He just was confused because of the day being so weird. It was hormones, stupid hormones and static from the raging storm outside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smacked Roman with the pillow behind him. “Shut up, that was an accident.” He started giggling too, though. It was ridiculous to him. If he thought about it, he did mean to make Roman blush a little bit by leaning over him to ring the bell on the bus. It was a really good revenge. Good revenge always hurt a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever, Purple-Haired Peasant.” Roman rolled his eyes. “Let’s play our game.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil huffed as he grabbed his controller. He saved his game before switching to the game they were going to play. He looked at Roman from the corner of his eye, feeling smug that Roman was also embarrassed by that moment they had. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two played for hours until Patton poked his head in. Virgil noticed his dad’s face was laced with distress. Concern settled into his chest at the sight. It was a different pain, one he hadn’t seen before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything okay, dad?” He asked. He pushed himself up to stand, but he paused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman and his dad shared the briefest of looks, which made his stomach drop. Patton looked back at him and smiled to hide the pain like usual. “Yes, son. Just wanted to check in to say goodnight. Don’t stay up too late, kiddos. I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil sighed, not wanting to fight for an answer with Roman there. “I love you too, dad.” He waved at his dad as he left. He’d ask tomorrow when it was a new day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman looked like he had zoned out. Virgil snapped his fingers in front of his face. “Hey, King!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Roman shook his head. Virgil gulped as he watched Roman stretch. He felt his head swim like it had when Roman had leaned over him. He just noticed that Roman’s arms were tanned a bit. They looked fit, and for the first time he had the nerve to actually check the boy out. He was definitely handsome. Virgil swallowed to avoid drooling from the buzzing attraction in his body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Roman yawned, letting out a kitten-like squeak. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cute,” he smirked to hide his feelings. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Keep that guard up, Sanders. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Tired?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Roman sighed. He looked around the room through half closed-eyes. “Do you have any stuffed animals?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What? “Uh, no?” Virgil responded. He raised his brows at Roman’s pouting lip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t sleep without cuddling something.” Roman whined. He crossed his arms like a toddler. “Do you have an extra pillow that I can hold on the couch?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, I dunno, but who says you’re sleeping on the couch?” Virgil smiled at Roman’s blush. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sleeping in your bed, Doctor Gloom,” he huffed. Virgil found it adorable that he thought he had a choice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re cute,” Virgil grinned at the blushing boy, “You’re my guest. Sleep in the bed, I’ll sleep on the couch.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman grumbled. “Fine, but I’m going to sleep right now.” He pulled the covers out from under him. He did look tired. He must have been, considering he didn't even ask about pajamas. The forbidden image of Roman in Virgil's pajamas flitted across his mind. He refused to entertain it further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Virgil was surprised that he had relented so quickly, he had expected a fight. Roman must have been tired to just give up like that. Virgil yawned too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, want me to tuck you in and give you a bedtime kiss?” he joked. He couldn’t help himself, Roman was acting like a pouting baby. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman whined, just like Virgil expected. “Shut up, Sanders.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone’s cranky. I’m gonna play solo for a bit,” Virgil changed to a whisper, “Goodnight, King.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Stormy Knight.” Roman sighed dreamily. Virgil turned the volume down to give Roman some peace to fall asleep. His heart pounded more aggressively at the quiet in the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shortly after he had unpaused he felt Roman shifting next to him. He paused to look at the sleeping boy. Roman had rolled over, and he didn’t look like it was a peaceful sleep. Maybe he was serious about needing to hug something in his sleep. Virgil wondered about grabbing an extra pillow after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil saved his game, turned his tv off, and stood up to go find a pillow. He made it to his door before he heard Roman cry out, “Virgil!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned quickly to see if Roman had woken up. Instead, Roman’s face looked distressed even more, though he was still asleep. Was he having a nightmare? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil paused, thinking. He debated with himself on if he should stay the night with Roman or go find a pillow for him. Would Roman be okay with them sharing the bed? He watched Roman start to roll his head back and forth while whimpering. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His heart pounded with anxiety. He felt a need to protect this kid, even if it were just from non-threatening dreams. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He decided he’d take the risk and stay. He picked up his pajamas from the floor then went to the bathroom to change. He didn’t want to change with Roman in the room, even with him asleep. He hurried himself though. He didn’t know why he needed to rush, it was probably just a nightmare, but something about Roman crying his name in his sleep made him feel protective. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He got back into the room to see that Roman was breathing heavily. He was definitely having a nightmare. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil climbed into his bed and situated himself under the covers. Roman was facing away from him, so he reached out to touch his shoulder. Roman sat up awake. Virgil pulled his hand back quicker than lightning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Virgil? You’re here?” Roman laid back down with a sigh of relief. He plopped himself down immediately onto Virgil’s chest then started to snore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, that was a thing. Definitely something. A different, uncomfortable, sweaty, pleasant thing that was happening right then.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil regretted teasing Roman about needing something to hug in his sleep after seeing how upset he had been in his dreams. He found himself running his hands through the boy’s soft hair while he snored. He let himself relax his stomach and chest. It wasn’t as bad as he thought. He was just helping a friend who was scared. It must have been distressing to sleep somewhere new.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled to himself. They may have started out the day as barely-strangers, yet in the blink of an eye he had Roman freaking King cuddling him tight to keep nightmares away. It wasn’t scary. Maybe he could do this. He knew that he was probably just tired and therefore not thinking clearly. Yet he couldn’t help but feel almost complete.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He picked up his phone to message Talyn. He held back a giggle at the thought of telling his best friend about this strange day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alright, whether your theory is right or not, I’ve decided I’ll go with the motions and give Roman a chance. He seems like a good kid, maybe I misjudged him after all. Not saying he’s my forever person, but at the very least he’s my friend now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Talyn  read the message quickly. Virgil wasn’t surprised, it was only midnight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, whatever happened, I’m glad you’re listening to me for once. Can’t wait to say I told you so if you end up getting married. Also, if you are friends, invite him to skip with us without kidnapping him this time?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil held back a giggle. He decided to tease Talyn a bit before going to sleep. Just to drive them crazy as revenge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, I’m past marriage already. I’ve got the King snoring on my chest. I’m going to sleep so I don’t wake him up. I’ll think about the skipping, don’t wanna corrupt his good boy image though...or do I? Nini, you fucking meddling matchmaker ;)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his phone on silent then reached carefully for the charger. He didn’t want to disturb Roman’s sleep even more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He settled in too quickly though, which caused Roman to roll away from him. He tried to ignore the sudden lack of warmth on top of him. He groaned at the thought of all that they’d need to talk about soon. He rolled onto his side to face his bed mate. He figured he’d be there in case his friend needed him or not. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the boys’ first night without a nightmare since the beginning of school, though the same couldn’t be said for the father in the room down the hall. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do not worry about that cliffhanger, there is going to be a bonus part soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Virgil wakes up and has a crisis about his feelings. Roman speaks in uwu language.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: crying, arguing, overwhelming thoughts concerning emotions, this is just overall painful for the boys. The fluff is gone, pals</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil woke up to something nuzzling into his side. It startled him awake, but something warm was trapping him from jumping at the sudden movement. He opened one of his eyes to see the thing nuzzling into his side was actually the head of one Roman King. In his sleepy haze he wondered how they both ended up in his bed. However when he rubbed his eyes he woke up enough to remember the day before. </p><p> </p><p>The bus ride, the storm, the panic attack and flashback, the dinner, the games, the tension, the adorable pink blush underneath hazel eyes. The glances and the way he nearly thought they’d kiss when Roman reached for the game controller. The texts he sent to Talyn as partial torture, partial giddiness. Though he’d never admit out loud to feeling ‘giddy’. </p><p> </p><p>He felt his own blush build as he turned his head to look at the brown haired boy clinging onto him for dear life. There was a thin layer of sunlight shining through the curtains shining on Roman’s face. He was snoring softly, which was a mix of a mewling kitten and snoozing puppy. Virgil’s heart beat betrayed him-the sight was adorable. He sleepily thought about brushing Roman’s hair out of his face to better see his face.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil swallowed, feeling thirsty suddenly. It was warm in the bed with two bodies under the covers. Mix that with the heat Virgil was radiating from embarrassment, it was very dehydrating. He tried building a strategy for getting out of bed without disturbing Roman, but before he could the boy rolled off, still facing him, and opened his eyes slowly. He pouted in the same way he had the night before. The way that defined how full his lips actually were.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil swallowed, feeling a different type of thirst, which he quickly tried to put out of his mind. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Roman’s gruff sleepy voice spoke out. He rubbed his eye as he looked up at Virgil. “What are you doing here?” </p><p> </p><p>Virgil blushed then looked away. All of the true answers would have embarrassed him too much. He didn’t want to admit to actually caring about Roman’s nightmares, or his need to protect him in his sleep, or how his heart fluttered when his name was called in Roman’s sleep-so he tried to play it off as a joke. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, you seemed so upset when I said I would take the couch, so I thought I’d ease your mind and spare you some guilt. Worry lines don’t suit your adorable face,” Virgil closed his eyes in embarrassment. He had achieved exactly what he hadn’t wanted to do. He really needed to stop flirting, but it was just so damn tempting sometimes. He blamed his filter being off on that he was just waking up. </p><p> </p><p>Roman snorted, so Virgil opened his eyes. Roman was blushing that intoxicating pink, but he also rolled his eyes. “Whatever, no need to flatter me. Next time you don’t have to play the part of a modest host and you can have the bed, no hard feelings.” </p><p> </p><p>Virgil sat up, suddenly offended that Roman thought that of him. “I’m wounded that you would accuse me of something like that, your Majesty.” </p><p> </p><p>Roman smirked and sat up too. “Whatever. Well, thank you for at least solving the hugging something in my sleep issue," he teased before shooting a wink towards Virgil.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil couldn’t avoid the red in his face that appeared. Roman stretched his arms up behind his head. Virgil tried, and failed, not to check him out. However in the little bit of daylight coming through his curtains he noticed the barest hint of black on the boy’s stomach. He immediately looked away. He didn’t want to violate Roman’s privacy like that, and he very much did not become suddenly aware that his own Marking was also on his stomach. </p><p> </p><p>He suddenly felt suffocated, so he stood up. “I’m-” he squeaked. He cleared his throat and tried again. “I’m gonna go get ready then see what Dad is making for breakfast.” </p><p> </p><p>He rushed out of the room like he was about to be trapped inside. In a way, he might have been if he had watched any further.</p><p> </p><p>He made his way to the bathroom to get ready like usual. He looked in the mirror and cringed at his appearance. His eyes were brighter than usual. His cheeks were red in an eternal blush. His purple hair was tossed every which way, and suddenly he cared about the way he looked in his own home with having a certain guest over. His nostrils were flared, probably from how quick he was breathing. </p><p> </p><p>He gripped the sides of the sink. The ceramic was cold against his hands. He looked his reflection in the eyes, those damn dark brown eyes that were both excited and terrified. He clenched his knuckles as he spoke in a heated, deep voice. </p><p> </p><p>“Get a grip, Sanders. Yesterday was weird, today doesn’t have to be. Get a fucking grip, you’re just tired still and seeing things. Get a grip, it doesn’t matter,” he watched as his eyes will with tears, the excitement replaced with sorrow. “Get a grip,” he pleaded with himself, “Because it can never happen, no matter what the stupid Universe says about anybody.” </p><p> </p><p>He leaned his forehead against the mirror. It was too early to be reminded of the person he wanted to speak to the most. He closed his eyes and let himself sob once. “Wish you were here to help me, Papa.” </p><p> </p><p>He felt his chest constrict with pain. He never wanted to know, and really just seeing the barest hint of black in a dark room shouldn’t have triggered this panic within him, but it did, and he knew exactly why.</p><p> </p><p>It was because, when he was with Roman, for a moment, he didn’t seem to mind the idea of meeting his soulmate as long as they had hazel eyes. </p><p> </p><p>When he flirted to make Roman blush, a secret part of him hoped he could do it forever. When they bumped into each other, a small piece of him wanted to do it again even if it meant a screaming match. He hated Roman. Hated him from the first heartbeat that dedicated itself to the Prince’s name.  From the first time they’d made contact, he felt a tug in his gut pulling him toward Roman that he so desperately wanted to ignore. </p><p> </p><p>Ignore, because when Roman suggested driving home in last night’s storm, the image of him dead in a car burned into Virgil’s mind. Ignore the rapidly increasing feelings, because he didn’t want to chance that they weren’t soulmates. If he got Roman tangled up with him then found out they weren’t meant to be, it would be cruel to them both. It would be cruel to Roman, to ask for a relationship without baring their Markings, all because he couldn’t stand the pain he’d feel when he lost him. </p><p> </p><p>It was a catch 22, and Virgil once again wished Papa had never died so he could enjoy having a crush rather than dread it.</p><p> </p><p>After a minute of letting himself be weak, he finally pulled himself together enough to wash his face. The last thing he needed was for Roman to notice his intense emotional state again. Two days in a row of emotional storms and bonding was too much.</p><p> </p><p> So Virgil washed his face with cold water. He brushed his teeth for the entire two rounds of his ABC’s. He made sure to put on his deodorant. He even brushed his hair to make it less tussled. He took as long as he needed to on his tasks to give his face time to cooperate.</p><p> </p><p>He looked over his reflection, satisfied with himself. He looked decent enough. Close to normal. </p><p> </p><p>His fingers buzzed. A part of him needed to see it. He lifted the hem of his shirt unconsciously. The Marking glared at him in the mirror. He clenched his abs in nerves while he stared.</p><p> </p><p>The Marking was an emblem of sorts. It was right above his belly button. It took up a considerable portion of his stomach; going from the tip of his belly button to right underneath his ribs. It was purple, black, and white colored. The lining was black, with the filling a royal sort of purple. The image on the center was a storm cloud shooting a single white lightning bolt. </p><p> </p><p>He felt nauseated just looking at it, so he quickly dropped his shirt. </p><p> </p><p>He shook his head one more time then headed out the door, knocking into Roman one more time. </p><p> </p><p>Roman steadied him while laughing. “Sorry, guess we’re both extra clumsy when tired, I see.” His hazel eyes were teasing enough. The deep voice that drummed into Virgil’s brain? Downright intoxicating and cruel.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a hazard to society, King, walking around with that large ego.” Virgil quipped. He didn’t know how else to respond that was appropriate.</p><p> </p><p>If Roman noticed the edge in Virgil’s voice, he didn’t show it. He just shrugged. “I didn’t see your dad downstairs. He left a note on the dining table saying he had to leave early for some important business. So we’re on our own for breakfast.” </p><p> </p><p>Virgil hummed in response. That made him feel a tad bit uneasy. It was the weekend, why did his dad need to go into work?</p><p> </p><p> He eyed Roman up and down, noticing that his clothes were rumpled from sleeping in them. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, if you need to borrow some of my clothes, feel free to,” he offered without thinking. “You might wanna wear something fresh for a bit, I think.”  He inwardly cringed, though the pink cheeks on Roman’s were worth it like always. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil headed downstairs to let Roman get ready in privacy. He read the note from his dad. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hey kiddos </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I had to go do some last minute business with Logan, so you’ll be stuck with cereal for breakfast.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Roman, you’re allowed to eat whatever you want, and you can stay all day if need be.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Virgil, be nice to your guest and try to remember you have your vocabulary for technical theater due on Monday.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Love ya, Dad </em>
</p><p> </p><p>On the bottom of the yellow paper was a poorly drawn smiley face. Virgil laughed, he loved his dad a lot. His dad could be a bit too peppy, but at the end of the day he went out of his way to show Virgil his love. Virgil was a small bit disappointed that it was just him and Roman in the house, though, and frankly a little anxious to not have someone be a buffer between them just in case he slipped in his guard. </p><p> </p><p>He set the note down when he heard Roman coming down the stairs, all the while complaining as loud as he could.   </p><p> </p><p>The dramatic boy sighed in mock agony. “Oh Dark One, you have a very limited clothing colored collection. I hope you don’t mind I grabbed the only non-black items I saw.” </p><p> </p><p>Virgil looked up as Roman made it to the bottom of the stairs, and he had to choke back a squeak. He had thought Roman in his hoodie was adorable, but this was more than that. </p><p> </p><p>Roman was well built, yes, but he was lean. There was also the fact that Virgil was taller than him if he didn’t slouch. So Roman was sort of buried in the purple shirt and pajama pants. Not to the point where he was swimming, but enough to make him look more plain that his ‘perfect boy’ attire.</p><p> </p><p>It was simple, stunning, and endearing. It made Virgil consider how important it was for one’s first kiss to be their soulmate. He gulped at the sight, and part of him knew he was gawking. Roman in his clothes did something to him-this was one of those moments he didn’t mind the idea of being involved.</p><p> </p><p>Roman must have noticed his stare. He shifted, blushing under the gaze. “Is...is this okay? You said to help myself to some-some clothes. I could go change…” His voice trailed off. He looked almost shy. Virgil shook himself out of his daze. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Roman,” his voice came out husky. “Purple suits you.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Roman blushed, and Virgil’s hands tingled in response. He wanted to cross the space to hold the blushing ball of beauty in his arms. He felt his heart rate go up. He needed to distract himself from this awkward situation. He needed a distraction to pull him away from the urges welling up inside of him. </p><p> </p><p>“Um…” he trailed off eloquently. </p><p> </p><p>“Your dad said there was cereal?” Roman brought up. He kept fiddling with the hem of the shirt. The confidence in him had deflated, and was replaced by a concerning amount of sweet shyness. A part of Virgil wondered just how easily that old confidence was an act.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil nodded to shake himself out of the weird daze he was in. He had to remind himself that they had only just agreed to be friends the day before. That just over a month and a half ago they hated each other. He needed to remind himself of why he had just been crying in the bathroom not a few minutes beforehand. He needed to get a grip before he did something they both regretted.</p><p> </p><p>He went into the kitchen to grab the bowls, cereal, and milk. He tried very hard to ignore that Roman had followed him to stand in the doorway. Virgil made sure to pay extra attention to the task at hand. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you want? We have coco pebbles, fruit loops, and honey nut cheerios,” he offered in a rushed, breezy voice. Virgil sounded very casual. He felt a bit proud that he was able to play it cool when he couldn’t see the very adorable guest in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have some fruit loops. I’m feeling bold today,” Roman chuckled. “I don’t normally consume sugary foods. I have to maintain this beauty somehow.” </p><p> </p><p>Virgil snorted. “A life without junk food is not a life worth living.” He poured the cereals in the bowls. He decided to make it easier and have fruit loops, too. “I’m here for a good time, not a long time.” </p><p> </p><p>“Considering how you dress like the world is ending, I would never have guessed you’d be here for a ‘good time’,” Roman shot back sarcastically.  Virgil could hear the audible quotes in his statement.</p><p> </p><p>Vigil snorted as he poured the milk. “Depends on your definition of good time. For you, a good time is singing show tunes and reciting poetry. For me, it’s just vibing along and being solo.” </p><p> </p><p>He turned around to see that Roman was frowning. He frowned as well, not liking that he had said something wrong to upset Roman. He handed the bowl over and smirked, leaning a little too close. He whispered, “Besides, you’re not really in a position to be talking shit about my clothes, considering you’re wearing them.” </p><p> </p><p>Roman sputtered inarticulate noises. Virgil smiled in satisfaction as he made his way to the dining room. It was music to his ears whenever he could make Roman squeak out offended over-the-top vowels. </p><p> </p><p>They both sat in quiet for a few minutes while they ate. Virgil tried to avoid staring at Roman, and Roman seemed to be doing the same. It was nice to not have Roman talking for once, and have him far away enough for Virgil not to be tempted to kiss him. </p><p> </p><p>He used the quiet to stuff down the intrusive, charming, gross fantasies of being with Roman...that way. He hated the boy a bit. If he had just asked for the controller like a normal human last night, then Virgil would never have considered kissing him in the first place. Never mind the fact that Virgil couldn’t help but flirt with him, or that his subconscious always conjured him in his nightmares, or even that his best friend planted the idea of them being possible freaking soulmates at all. </p><p> </p><p>No, it was Roman’s fault, and he would stand by that.</p><p> </p><p>“So, who’s Logan?” Roman asked in between bites out of nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil shot him a confused look. “What?” </p><p> </p><p>Roman swallowed. “Your dad said he was meeting a Logan. I was curious who it was.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Virgil shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “It’s Mr. Charles. I’ve sort of become his passion project. He meets with Dad, and sometimes Uncle Thomas, to talk about how I’m doing in school.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” Roman breathed out in awe. “Wish I had a dad like that, my parents stopped caring about my education after my fifth show when I said I wanted to go to Broadway. Patton is a rock star.” </p><p> </p><p>Virgil couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his face when he thought about his dad. “Yeah, my dad is pretty tight. I’ll admit, having him be so happy being involved in my life makes me feel a bit better. I’m a bit glad I gave Logan a chance. Plus, it gives my dad someone to talk to who doesn't do it out of pity.” </p><p> </p><p>Roman nodded solemnly. “Well, I’m glad there’s someone your dad can lean on. Patton’s a very nice guy, I like him.” </p><p> </p><p>They finished their breakfast, and Virgil gathered the dishes. He tried not to notice that Roman looked disappointed when he moved away quickly after leaning over him to grab the bowl. He muttered to himself as he rinsed the dishes. </p><p> </p><p>“Get a grip, Sanders, it’s for the best.” Yet as he scrubbed he felt his willpower dwindling by the second. If his dad didn't get home soon, he had no idea what he would do. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Roman had moved to the couch after breakfast. He tried to steady his breathing while he waited for Virgil to rinse out their dishes. He looked down at the clothes he was wearing. He tried so hard to ignore the way Virgil had looked at him when he had come down the stairs wearing them. He also tried to ignore how comfortable he was wearing the Emo’s clothes. He had been joking in his complaints about the boy’s wardrobe.</p><p> </p><p>He noticed that Virgil was acting strange since they woke up together in bed. Maybe he was disgusted that Roman was invading his space by cuddling into him all night. To be fair, he hadn’t known it was actually Virgil while he slept. He just thought he was finally able to sleep without nightmares.</p><p> </p><p>He also noticed that Virgil had been crying before they ran into each other in the hallway. Roman knew what it looked like to cover tears-he’d done the same plenty of times. It worried him. Once again he remembered Patton telling him not to give up. </p><p> </p><p>He sighed, closing his eyes as the events of everything built up in him. He wished they were closer. He wouldn’t have to dance the dance of avoiding Virgil’s buttons that caused him to be closed off. He swore to himself that the boy was an enigma. One moment, flirty and confident. The next, turned off and cold. The conversations they had were basically a mine field. Once wrong word or movement and boom-explosion.</p><p> </p><p>Roman sort of understood. It must have been traumatic for his Papa to die like that. Hell, he saw the damage it did with his own eyes when they got home yesterday. He knew that it would take a while to get Virgil to open up to him. Plus, it wasn’t like he was being an open book about his feelings either. </p><p> </p><p>It was a mess. He hated feeling this way. He knew very well that he was pining over the Emo. He was tired of denying it. It had felt so right to wake up next to Virgil. The way he looked after just waking up was amazing. He was so warm, too. Roman had finally accepted that he was at the very least crushing on Virgil. It hurt too much to consider the feelings being even deeper than that, so much so that he whimpered softly. </p><p> </p><p>So what now? </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t tell him. No, Virgil would kick him out. Avoid him, call him a creep, and probably kill him. He couldn’t force himself to stay away, either. No, it would be like jumping off of a cliff and trying to resist gravity. It looked like it was keeping his feelings to himself until he truly knew who his soulmate was. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil walked into the room and joined him on the couch. He put his arm up to rest behind Roman’s head. Roman enjoyed the pain accompanying the bliss from how close they were sitting. </p><p> </p><p>“So, Roman, wanna play Minecraft?” Virgil asked. His dark eyes were playful. It was unfair that Virgil did all of the dazzling.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” he answered lightly. He found it a little too easy to relax into the feel of things when Virgil was also letting go of his tension. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil turned on the television and set up the game. He handed Roman a controller. “Not gonna seduce me this time, your Majesty.” He winked. </p><p> </p><p>Roman choked on air. “I wasn’t seducing you!” He brought a hand to his chest. “I’m sorry, Sour Sally, but you are too bitter to even fall for a seduction attempt in the first place.” </p><p> </p><p>They both giggled nervously. Roman let himself relax again as they played around in a new map on creative mode. He made his way into a cozy looking mountain and started digging inwards. </p><p> </p><p>After he had set up the room, he went to go find Virgil in the game. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Virge, wanna share a room with me?” he offered, stifling a giggle for what he was about to do. </p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I don’t like underground homes.” Virgil responded, completely unaware of what Roman was going to say. </p><p> </p><p>“What if…” Roman spoke in a baby voice. “We put ouw minecwaft beds togethew…” Roman set his controller down to point his index fingers together. He giggled at Virgil’s hung head. “Jus kidding...Unwess? UwU.” </p><p> </p><p>Virgil smacked his forehead and groaned. “Did...did you just say ‘uwu’ out loud?” He was clearly having trouble hiding an amused smirk. </p><p> </p><p>Roman cackled, losing control. He clapped his hands together as his face started to hurt from laughing. “You- you brought it....on yourself...for staying in bed with...with me last…” He couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence as he slapped his knee. His laughter became silent. He had tears in his eyes. He didn’t know what was so funny but his body was so lost in the humor of it all. His abs hurt from clenching so hard. He was sure his face was tomato red. </p><p> </p><p>He was so distracted by his hysterics that he wasn’t ready for Virgil to tackle him. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t resist as Virgil quickly gripped his wrists and threw him back against the couch. He was laying underneath Virgil on top of him. He was completely pinned, and his giggles didn’t stop despite his embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil’s long purple bangs nearly tickled his forehead. That did not help his laughing fit. He looked into Virgil’s dark eyes, which were crinkled from his own grin. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re never going to let that go, aren’t you?” Virgil mused through his own chuckles. He smirked at Roman’s hysterical giggles. “You okay, Princey?” </p><p> </p><p>There was that nickname again, spoken so casually. As if he knew Roman’s deepest desires and dreams. He paused immediately, feeling his heart flutter at the nickname. “Are you, Stormy Night?” </p><p> </p><p>The energy between them shifted. From one second full of light banter and giggles, the next there was that damn electricity in the air. His breath quickened unapologetically. He couldn’t control the way his face reddened under the gaze of those damn dark eyes. They were a storm threatening to destroy him in the most pleasurable ways imaginable.</p><p> </p><p>He noticed that Virgil was tense above him. His muscles were constricted while his expression turned panicked for a quick second.  Roman was very aware he was still being pinned down in a somewhat intimate position. He waited for the second Virgil pulled away. Any second the boy with purple hair above him would pull back like always. </p><p> </p><p>That didn’t happen. . Roman was very aware that he could see that Virgil’s barely visible pupils were dilated. Their chests were touching, so he could feel that Virgil was also breathing heavy, even though he wasn’t the one who just went into hysterical laughter. </p><p> </p><p>Roman whimpered a tiny bit at how intense this moment was. He felt that Virgil must have been feeling something akin to attraction if he was leaning in like he was. </p><p> </p><p>Wait, leaning in? </p><p> </p><p>Roman felt his heart pound so loud. It was a rhythmic, roaring thunder vibrating through his every limb. Every muscle in his body ached with the stillness as they both leaned in for a kiss. His stomach clenched so hard when his lips slowly met with Virgil’s. It hurt to do this, because a small voice in the back of his head was telling him to pull away. That he was going too far. </p><p> </p><p>That voice disappeared when he felt, more than heard, Virgil moan into his mouth and press into him more. </p><p> </p><p>His heart rate tried to invade his ears, but Virgil overwhelmed the sound with his own passionate noises. Roman lifted his head up only to be pushed down by the force of Virgil’s kiss. Virgil was pressing into him. Roman was finally protected from the tense storm that had raged around them for months. Every piece of him wanted to scream Virgil’s name into the stars. The skin underneath his Marking tingled in insistence to continue.</p><p> </p><p>He surrendered to Virgil’s request to part his lips. He pressed his torso up against Virgil, and a piece of him was detached. Convinced this was a dream. He shoved his logic aside as they started to shift. Virgil released one of his hands. Naturally his first instinct was to run his hands through that iridescent violet hair. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil eventually pulled away for air. Roman whined at the loss of contact. He opened his eyes quickly to see the look on Virgil’s face. He watched as Virgil slowly opened his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Roman couldn’t help the giddy grin that made its way onto his face. He breathed a sigh of relief, like the knot in his stomach had released. </p><p> </p><p>“Finally,” he breathed out. He leaned up for another kiss but froze when Virgil shuffled off of him. </p><p> </p><p>“No,” Virgil’s voice broke. “No, I’m sorry, we can’t do that again.” </p><p> </p><p>Roman’s heart had never been shattered that way. He heard an audible crack break across his chest as his eyes welled with tears. The room lost it’s glow, like all the color withered away as the world started spinning again. Anxiety that he only had known in his nightmares made itself known in his body.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh..” He closed his eyes to stop his tears. “Why’d you do it then?” </p><p> </p><p>Virgil scoffed. His eyes hardened. He crossed his arms in that stupid defense. He looked away from Roman. He bit his lip, those damn lips that Roman immediately regretted tasting. He looked like he was refusing to answer.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Roman whispered. Virgil turned to him sharply. He repeated himself louder. “No, don’t close me out. Don’t put up your defenses like that, Virgil.” </p><p> </p><p>Virgil hissed through his teeth, “Don’t tell me what to do, Roman.” </p><p> </p><p>“Just tell me why you keep playing these games with me!” Roman’s voice broke nearly as much as his heart as his eyes released the tears. “Why do you run me around in circles?” He ran his hands nervously through his hair. “Am I just a game? See if you can break apart the popular kid, huh? Take advantage of my romantic fantastical worldview? Tear me down to your Knock me down a peg and teach me a lesson in humility? Tear me down to your level to hate the world as much as you do?!” </p><p> </p><p>“Roman-” Virgil interrupted. His face was stone but his eyes swam with an unidentifiable emotion. “It’s not like that,” he stated, his voice sounding like he was choking back tears too. </p><p> </p><p>“Then how is it?” Roman shouted. He stood up angrily. “Because it looks to me like you don’t respect me enough to tell me where we stand until I’m hooked!” </p><p> </p><p>Virgil stood up to shout back, “Damn it, King! You’re too hot headed to listen to me. I don’t have to explain myself! I’m sorry I kissed you, okay?” </p><p> </p><p>Roman stilled. That hurt more. That was worse than the absence of an answer. Once again he felt that damn familiar regret settle in his stomach for pushing Virgil too far.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re sorry?” His voice was feeble. He felt small. Virgil regretted kissing him. That explained it better. It made sense; Roman wasn't very special when he wasn't acting. Virgil was curious then he was met with disappointment. It was just a failed experiment that he immediately felt sorry for when Roman got too clingy.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil crossed his arms. He smirked as he tossed his head back to shove his bangs aside. “Yeah. I shouldn’t have kissed you, Roman. We’re barely friends.” He looked over Roman’s shoulder and set his jaw. “Just forget it. Let it go. It happened, and it won’t happen again.” </p><p> </p><p>Roman scoffed. He brought his hand to his chest to try to hold it together. His voice came out a broken whisper, “I can’t believe I ever thought I was your-” </p><p> </p><p>Just then the door opened, and Patton walked through, creating a break in the storm the boys were brewing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cliffhanger? Hardly know her</p><p>Hhahaha, yeah that hurt. Want a candy bar?</p><p>I've been on a huge insporation kick for this story as the plot progresses. We've still got a LOT to cover, so don't worry, the boys may feel better soon...maybe...</p><p>Let me know what you thought, feedback only fuels my creativity. Also this is an uwu safe zone I don't make the rules</p><p>The bonus chapter Immune to Change that was before this was moved to be it's own work. It's now part of the Prince in the Storm AU series on my profile. This was for organizational reasons, especially since I'm going to be writing oneshots in this AU outside of the main plot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman writes a song with Joan. Patton has a talk with his his son.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: crying, yelling, technically walking out?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton saw the rigid stance the boys were in, and immediately walked over to diffuse the situation. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, boys, let’s calm down,” he demanded softly. He set his hands on both of their shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Roman felt frozen to the spot as he watched Virgil shrug his dad’s hand off. “No, Dad,” Virgil whispered. “I think Roman needs to go home. Storm is over.” </p><p> </p><p>Patton and Roman didn’t say anything as Virgil stomped up the stairs. They both watched with broken expressions as he stomped up the stairs. Both of them were helpless to comfort him. Both of them were confused. </p><p> </p><p>“What happened, Roman?” Patton whispered, not taking his gleaming eyes away from the stairs. </p><p> </p><p>“He kissed me, then pulled away,” Roman stated automatically. The sentence sounded foreign to his ears. His emotions did what they always did when things got heavy, and shut down. He felt robotic-an actor without a soul in front of an empty audience.</p><p> </p><p>Patton blew a breath out. “Yeah, that sounds like him.” He looked at Roman with a sad smile. “Why don’t we get you to your friend’s house? We’ll talk in the car.” </p><p> </p><p>Roman just nodded. He couldn’t speak. He felt like machinery shutting down. The lights inside dimmed the longer the minutes passed after that kiss. Roman’s heartbeat was no longer heard. His thoughts were silent. He still was breathing, and that was enough for now. </p><p> </p><p>The drive to Joan’s house was silent at first. Roman, not being able to speak. Patton, not knowing what to say. </p><p> </p><p>Patton broke the silence first. “Well, I guess I was a bit too excited last night, huh?” </p><p> </p><p>Roman sighed. “No, Patton, it was my fault. I shouldn’t have pushed my luck.” He leaned his head against the window as the houses passed in a blur.</p><p> </p><p>“What do ya mean by that?” Patton inquired, not unkindly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, when he pulled away I said something pretty stupid,” Roman gulped to keep the tears at bay, “I just said ‘finally’, then when he pulled away I pushed him for answers.” He muttered, “Guess I got them.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mean to pry, but what were the answers?” Patton’s hands rubbed the steering wheel absently. He was clearly nervous about something. <br/><br/></p><p>“That it sucked, that we can’t kiss again, and that he feels sorry we did in the first place,” Roman let out an involuntary noise expressing his heartbreak. </p><p> </p><p>Patton stayed quiet to chew on that answer. They both stayed in the quiet other than Roman giving the directions to Joan’s house.</p><p> </p><p>They pulled up into the driveway when Patton spoke. “Roman,” he paused. His eyebrows were furrowed in deep thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Roman hummed. His eyelids were falling from the emotional exhaustion. He wanted to curl into a ball and sleep for days.<br/><br/></p><p>“The Universe sometimes sends things our way that...seem too early.” Patton’s words were slow, as if he were being careful in what he said. “Things will go too fast sometimes, and you have to work with what you have. If my son is taking longer to come around, that’s okay. And it’s even more okay if you need some distance while he does so.” Patton’s smile was watery. Roman suspected there was something deeper in those words. </p><p> </p><p>“I understand, Patton.” Roman whispered. His heart fell at the thought of never talking to this man again- not if Virgil and him were done experimenting with… whatever they were doing. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to talk to him when I get home, don’t worry. I have your back, and I know that you’ll work it out with some time,” Patton reached his arms out for a hug.</p><p> </p><p>Roman surged forward to accept. “Thank you, for the ride and everything else,” he cried into Patton’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed like that for a few moments before Roman got out of the car and walked into Joan’s house. He needed his best friend so much. Someone to hold him while he cried his heart out, because Lord knows Virgil wouldn’t do it for him.</p><p> </p><p>He realized when Joan eyed him up and down that he was still wearing Virgil’s clothes. For once they didn’t feel too dark for his tastes. He pulled Joan in for a hug as soon as the door closed behind him. He nuzzled into his best friend’s neck while tears threatened to fall. </p><p> </p><p>Joan seemed to know exactly what Roman needed as soon as they saw him. They set Roman on the couch in the living room while they gathered the necessary ingredients for Helping a Hurt Roman. They shuffled around the kitchen-luckily their parents had just gone grocery shopping. </p><p> </p><p>Normally Hurt Roman was usually upset about failing to get his desired role, or his parents insulted his career choices, or sometimes taking criticism too far. Joan’s house was his safe space. When he needed to be his real self and be vulnerable this was where he’d go. </p><p> </p><p>Roman stayed curled into a ball on the couch. He had to hold himself together until Joan got back so he could completely fall apart. His stomach felt like it was being stabbed over and over. His chest was constricting to the point he had to consciously remember to breathe before he suffocated. </p><p> </p><p>Joan came back with two ice cream sandwiches, a large bag of BBQ flavored chips, and strawberries cut into halves. They had a sad smile on their face. “Take it that your plan went sideways?” </p><p> </p><p>Roman scoffed as he grabbed one of the ice cream sandwiches. “Yeah, you could say that.”</p><p> </p><p>Joan set the food on the coffee table when they saw Roman shifting towards them. Roman buried his face to nuzzle into his best friend’s warm thigh. He cuddled in close as he finally fell apart. </p><p> </p><p>He was so grateful to have a true friend like Joan. Sure, there were plenty of other friends in his circle, but Roman never let them close enough to see his sensitive side. Well, one other person saw, but he refused to think about Virgil anymore. </p><p> </p><p>Joan combed their fingers through his hair. They were being patient, but Roman could feel the curiosity radiating in waves. Once most of his sobs had been released, he sat up to look at his best friend. </p><p> </p><p>Joan’s hair had been trimmed, but only a small bit to expose their Marking-an emerald green dragon skull. Roman had nicknamed the Marking ‘Smaug’ after they both had read Lord of the Rings in middle school. Such simpler times…</p><p> </p><p>“So, soulmates…” Joan trailed off. “Yes or no?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not completely sure, but I do know now that I hope it’s not him,” Roman muttered with bitterness. </p><p> </p><p>Joan’s eyebrows shot up with shock. “Whoa, what happened yesterday?” </p><p> </p><p>Roman recounted the events with varying degrees of pain. The bus, the panic attack Virgil had, the conversation with Patton, playing games, sharing the bed, and the kiss of his dreams. Then he needed Joan to hold him for the most painful part. The time after the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, I can’t believe that all happened in less than twenty-four hours,” Joan remarked at the end of the story. “I’m sorry.” </p><p> </p><p>Roman wiped his nose on his sleeve. “Why are you sorry?” </p><p> </p><p>“Because I’m the one who pushed the whole soulmate idea in the first place,”Joan whispered. “I let my own need to find my soulmate get in the way of how I helped you. I’m sorry for rushing things.” </p><p> </p><p>“The Universe sometimes sends things our way that seem too early,” Roman echoed Patton’s words. He sat up suddenly, an idea brewing. “Joan, wanna work on a song with me?” </p><p> </p><p>Joan grinned. “Of course, Romano. I’m always up for a chance to play my uke.” </p><p> </p><p>They spent the afternoon sprawled on the living room floor with Joan’s song journals out. They snacked occasionally as they worked. Roman was tunnel-visioned onto their task. The words were swimming in his hands as he wrote. Joan played around with the ukulele as Roman fired out verse after verse. </p><p> </p><p>By the time Joan’s parents had gotten home, the two teenagers had a full song. </p><p> </p><p>“Mom, Ren, can Roman and I play what we wrote?” Joan asked excitedly. They always had a need to share when they created something. Roman did too-it was part of why they worked so well together. Both of them were desperate for the world to see their creations.</p><p> </p><p>Joan’s mom beamed. “Of course, we love hearing Roman’s singing.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wow, and not your own child’s ukulele skills?”Joan rolled their eyes dramatically. “It’s official-Roman’s your favorite kid!” </p><p> </p><p>Roman giggled for the first time since that morning. “No one could take your place, Joan of Arc.” He felt a bit of pressure off of his chest from the familiar rapport he had with the people he considered his second family.</p><p> </p><p>The two parents settled in while the teenagers made their way to the front of the living room that had become their ‘stage’. </p><p> </p><p>Joan strummed the chords softly. It was a bit more melancholy than their usual musical collaborations. Their parents shared a curious glance with each other. It didn’t matter much, because they would love anything Joan and Roman made. </p><p> </p><p>Roman took in a breath and sang his heart out.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Talyn had come over quicker than Virgil expected. Though he shouldn’t have been too surprised. They had been way too invested in the Roman Situation to begin with. It was them who encouraged him to pursue the friendship with Roman in the first place. It was their fault for planting the idea of a romantic attraction with Roman in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>Talyn sat with him while he caught them up on what they had missed. He bit back tears while he told his best friend about kissing Roman. He felt guilt and heartbreak and sadness and anger strike him when he remembered what he did. When he had done exactly what he was determined to avoid the entire time Roman was with him. </p><p> </p><p>Talyn had been uncharacteristically quiet during his ramblings. They wore a calm, neutral expression that was scarier than any rage they could have been expressing. </p><p> </p><p>He blew out a breath when he finished. “So...still think we’re soulmates?” he asked sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>Quicker than he could see Talyn smacked the side of his head. There, that was within their character. He rubbed the side of his head but didn’t say anything while they started their tirade. He deserved it all, and more. </p><p> </p><p>“What the hell, Virge? Did you really expect me to come here and comfort you after pulling something like that?” They were shouting, which was still scary no matter how many times Virgil had been on the receiving end of Talyn’s voice. </p><p> </p><p>“No, no, no I just-” Virgil pinched the bridge of his nose, “I just needed to have an outsider’s perspective.” </p><p> </p><p>His best friend scoffed. “Please, if you needed an outsider’s perspective you’d call Riley.” Talyn laid an affectionate hand on his knee. “Virgil, you need to talk to <em> him </em> about it. He needs to know why you pulled away, and you owe him an apology big time.</p><p> </p><p>“Virgil,” Talyn whispered. There were tears in their eyes. “I wish I had the chance, to even be as close as you are, to finding my soulmate.” </p><p> </p><p>Virgil opened his mouth to respond, but closed it when he saw the look in their eyes. Talyn rarely talked about their personal feelings about finding their soulmate. The most Virgil knew was that they had been waiting until the right time. Talyn wore their Marking proudly for one year, waiting for someone to notice. No one had. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil hung his head. He did feel like an asshole. “I don’t want to know, that’s the thing,” Virgil took in a deep breath, “I want to be with someone who would be cool with never looking at each other’s Markings. I can’t go through what Dad is going through, what I’m already going through.” </p><p> </p><p>Talyn closed their eyes and pursed their lips. “I’m not going to get through to you, am I?” </p><p> </p><p>“Probably not, I have a very thick skull.” Virgil muttered with a smirk, feeling better with his friend there. He didn’t know exactly what his plan was, but he’d figure something out. </p><p> </p><p>Talyn was a great friend. Yes, the two of them tended to bicker, but it was because they cared. Their friendship might have seemed odd to outsiders, yet somehow they still had each other’s backs since elementary school. </p><p> </p><p>Patton came through the door for the second time that day. He looked like he had been crying. That set Virgil on high alert and he wondered what Roman had told him. His dad didn’t bother to take off his cardigan while he walked up to the two of them on the couch. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Talyn, is it okay if I cut this visit short? I have some things I need to talk to Virge about.” he quietly requested. He gave Talyn a watery smile that was a bit too tight. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil must be in deep shit if he was the reason his dad was sad. Again.</p><p> </p><p>After Talyn left, Patton took their place on the couch. He looked straight ahead of him as he spoke. He didn’t sound mad, but his jaw was set a little too firm. He was tense, and his left hand was curled into a fist. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil couldn’t help the defenses he put up. He immediately crossed his arms against his chest. “What happened this morning? Am I in trouble with Logan or something?” he snapped without thinking. </p><p> </p><p>Patton turned his head sharply to look at Virgil. “You know that is not what we need to talk about right now,” he whispered harshly. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil was taken aback for a split second. His dad never got mad at anyone except Uncle Thomas. </p><p> </p><p>Oh, so Virgil was in <em> deep </em> deep shit. </p><p> </p><p>“What happened with Roman, kiddo? I thought you two were friends...I thought you liked him.” Patton crossed his arms, seeing personally offended that he had to take Roman home early. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s the problem, Dad, I like him,” Virgil huffed. Then he muttered, “I like him too much for my own good.” </p><p> </p><p>“Kiddo, what’s wrong with liking him?” Patton’s voice softened into concern. He reached out to rub Virgil’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil couldn’t help it. He started to cry. He tossed himself to curl into his dad’s side while he wailed out, “I can’t lose him or anyone else like you lost Papa!” He rubbed his nose on his dad’s cardigan. He let himself open up into the safety of his dad’s embrace. </p><p> </p><p>Patton didn’t say anything while he let his son work his thoughts and feelings out within his embrace. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I just. I like him and his stupid face so much I feel so pulled to him it’s crazy! He-He’s such a jerk, but..but I’m an asshole-maybe that’s why we get along. But I can’t, Dad, I can’t let myself fall in love with anyone. I can’t lose them. I can’t lose Roman like that. I can’t lose him,” </p><p> </p><p>Virgil was talking through the thoughts as they came, and he felt it make sense but it still didn’t, because something this complicated didn’t make sense. His body started feeling numb as he repeated as he cried, “I can’t lose him, Daddy,” his voice broke on the name he hadn’t said in years, “I can’t. Not Roman, not him. I can’t lose him.”</p><p> </p><p>Eventually he felt well enough to sit up. He saw tear streaks on his dad’s face, and his glasses pushed up into his hair. </p><p> </p><p>“Virgil, please don’t give up on love because of me,” his dad pleaded. He took his son’s hands in his own and gripped them. “I have something to tell you, maybe it will give you some hope that not all was lost like you think.” </p><p> </p><p>Virgil tilted his head in confusion, “Okay? What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Patton let go and pulled up one of his sleeves to reveal his Marking. A beautiful orange marigold on the inside of his forearm near his elbow. Virgil remembered tracing it on Papa’s arm with one hand and Dad’s with the other. The flower was a beautiful sunset orange with hints of green leaves wrapping around the arm as if it was clinging to him for dear life. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil ignored the urge to reach out and trace it as his dad pulled up his other sleeve. It was weird for him to pull up his other sleeve, what was going on-</p><p> </p><p>When Virgil saw the galaxy, he wanted to puke. </p><p> </p><p>No. No, this isn’t real. This didn’t happen. Papa was his dad’s soulmate. No one got a new soulmate. Well, no one survived losing one long enough to find out, but still. This wasn’t happening. </p><p> </p><p>First, Virgil denied Roman because losing a soulmate would be the worst pain. Now, the Universe or God Himself was telling him that soulmates don’t matter because right there on his dad’s arm was another fucking Marking. </p><p> </p><p>It was beautiful, of course. It looked like a very detailed painting with swirls of blue and hints of violet with a smattering of stars. It looked just like it belonged there, and as if Patton had it since day one. It was so beautiful, so natural, that it hurt to look at. </p><p> </p><p>He just stared at it while his dad rambled. “Well, son, here it is. Please don’t think you need to swear off of love. You don’t need for someone to be your soulmate if you please, but either way, the Universe throws curve balls our way that we can’t control. You aren’t immune to change. You can let your guard go, just because I was hurt doesn’t mean you will be.” </p><p> </p><p>Virgil slowly lifted his gaze to look at his dad with new eyes. His breaths felt heavier with each second that passed. He felt white-hot rage spilling out of his chest as he bore daggers into his dad’s eyes. He didn’t care that his dad was a victim of the Universe’s game. His dad was moving on and forgetting how much it hurt for Papa to be gone. </p><p> </p><p>“How dare you,” he whispered. When his dad stayed still in shock he shouted in a roaring, nearly inhuman, voice, “How dare you forget about my Papa?!” </p><p> </p><p>His dad told him something but he couldn’t hear it. He felt the urge to leave and get out of the house. He felt sparks breaking through his skin like spikes. He couldn’t control the impulses sent to his legs as he grabbed his hoodie off of the hook by the door. He didn’t care what his dad was shouting at him-he needed to leave before he screamed nonsense. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to see Uncle Thomas, I’ll text you when I’m there.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi. This chapter was meh to write so I'm sorry if it feels bland. I've been in a not so great headspace lately. Buuuutttt I did finally sketch out what Virgil (and Roman's) Marking looks like. You can find it on my blog mamacesawrites.tumblr.com along with other extra Prince in the Storm updates/tidbits. </p><p>I hope you enjoyed, even though it's mostly filler, and I'll work on the next part when I can and have transitioned into my schedules. </p><p>Thank you for reading, feedback and comments are appreciated and encouraging</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thomas and Virgil talk. Roman meets up with Joan at the mall.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil stormed up to the door of his uncle’s house and rang the bell. It was fairly large, in a community that was gated. He had a well kept yard, no doubt maintained by the same old landscaper, Randy, that always gave Virgil a nickel when he was over. The memory flitted across his mind like a butterfly. </p><p> </p><p>Seeing the house look exactly the same as it did since the last time he was there would be jarring if Virgil wasn’t emotionally invested in something else. </p><p> </p><p>He pulled his phone out to text his dad that he was safe at Thomas’ house. He ignored the notifications of missed calls from Patton. He didn’t feel like letting the guilt of storming out get to him yet. He needed to hold onto his anger as best he could. Otherwise he’d cry some more which was not what he wanted for that day.</p><p> </p><p>He was about to ring the bell again when the door was opened to reveal a smiling Uncle Thomas. He looked pleased that Virgil was there, but there was a tightness in his eyes that was barely noticeable; which suggested he had known that Virgil was on his way. Those same bright eyes he shared with Foster. </p><p> </p><p> It hurt to see the features Thomas shared with his brother, Virgil’s Papa. Which was why Virgil went there first. He needed the reminder that his other dad was a real person. Not just a cruel joke from the Universe. He needed to know that the man he grew up loving was real.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, uh…” Virgil trailed off. He didn’t know how to explain. ‘Hey, I know I’ve been a dick since you started working at my school, but can I come in for the first time in years and vent?’ didn’t seem like a good greeting. </p><p> </p><p>Luckily Thomas knew why Virgil was there. He stepped out the doorway to let Virgil in. “Don’t worry about it, Virge, your dad called when you didn’t answer your phone. Come in and talk if you want.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks…” Virgil mumbled in response. He walked in to see that  his uncle had not changed his interior at all in the five years since Virgil had been there. </p><p> </p><p>There was a large L shaped couch in the corner of the living room. Thomas had his various teaching awards on a display case next to it. The walls were covered in framed posters, mostly Marvel and Disney. There were still the family photos on the mantle of his fireplace. That made Virgil swallow thickly. It was a painful reminder of what he lost. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Thomas rested his hand on Virgil’s shoulder, “Go sit down. I’ll get you some water.” <br/><br/></p><p>“Yeah, thank you so much,” Virgil gushed honestly. He didn’t want to seem ungrateful for the refuge from the emotional hurricane. The shock from the familiar setting was enough to distract him from his anger.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas smiled brightly. “No worries, I’m glad to have you here, kid. I’ve missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil nodded as a response as he made his way to the couch. He pulled out his phone to check for other notifications besides his dad’s missed calls. Talyn had sent him a couple of messages asking about what was going on. He had a few Tumblr notifications. </p><p> </p><p>There was a message from Roman, so simple that it brought tears to his eyes once more. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Not sure if you care, but your dad got me at Joan’s house safe. See you around, Virgil. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oh, Virgil caring was the problem. He cared so much he felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. He typed out a reply. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I do care, and thank you, but it’s for the best. Trust me.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He backspaced his reply to try again. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Thank you. I’m sorry for what happened, but it’s not you, it’s me </em>
</p><p> </p><p>No, that was the worst thing to say. He deleted the message and settled for silence. Maybe a lack of a response would be best for them both. If there was anything Virgil was learning from the situation, it was that he probably had commitment issues that he should work out before dragging Roman into his life. That is, if Roman could forgive him for being selfish.</p><p> </p><p>In less than three hours, his world had changed. </p><p> </p><p>He realized he was so close to being in love, soulmate or not, and he butchered the way he handled it. His best friend guilted him into realizing how lucky he was to have Roman so close. His father was moving on, to the point he had an entire soulmate that was still alive. He showed Virgil that it was useless to avoid pursuing a relationship because they would just be forgotten when he lost them. He walked out on his dad in anger. </p><p> </p><p>Oh, he was the biggest asshole, and in three hours he ended up destroying everything around him. </p><p> </p><p>Uncle Thomas returned with a glass of water with a few ice cubes. That felt good. Drinking the cold water shocked him out of his swirling thoughts. He felt the cold liquid go all the way down to his stomach, which caused him to shiver.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I let your dad know you were here. He says he’s gonna come get you after a bit and the three of us can have a talk about this,”  Thomas relayed. His voice was reassuring. He didn’t seem phased that Virgil’s life was in turmoil. He just looked concerned for his nephew. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you know?” Virgil asked, cringing at his raw throat from all the crying. Maybe cold water wasn’t a good idea for his throat as it was starting to feel constricted.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas’ face softened. “Not really, apparently it happened last night.” </p><p> </p><p>Virgil immediately felt guilty. Of course it did, he had just been admiring the marigold the night before after his flashback. He deflated immediately. He leaned his elbows on his knees and covered his face. Guilt joined the other emotions kicking him in the stomach. </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, I’m such an asshole, Thomas,” he groaned. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I feel toxic, I feel so angry all the time, and it just got so bad that it exploded today.” </p><p> </p><p>Thomas  rubbed his hand on Virgil’s shoulder like he did when Virgil was a toddler. “Hey,” he whispered, “you’re not toxic. You’re trying to figure things out. There’s nothing wrong with that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t understand, I hurt them,” Virgil looked up with more tears in his eyes, “I hurt Roman, and my dad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Roman, Roman King?” Thomas asked. His eyebrows shot up. “I didn’t know you two were soul-”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not. At least, I haven’t let myself find out.” Virgil’s stomach twisted at the thought. “I kissed him though. I kissed him then hurt him when I pulled away.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Virge…” Thomas trailed off. His eyebrows knit together in concentration. His words were slow, as if he were testing them as he said them. “Your dad...mentioned...that you had some troubles letting people in, when I came over the day you got detention. I thought it was just about me and kids your age, but I have to ask…”</p><p> </p><p>He swallowed, looking into Virgil’s eyes. “What exactly happened today?”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil recounted the events with perfect clarity. He started with telling the story as calmly as possible.  He ended the story in a blubbering mess, leaning on his uncle’s shoulder. He didn’t care how unmanly he appeared. His dads had taught him that being sad was okay, and oh how sad he was.</p><p> </p><p>This was more than sadness. This was sadness on steroids. His heart was cracking. The caked on cement was breaking off-taking skin with it. His chest had split open into a chasm spitting out his anger as he told the closest person he had to Papa everything. </p><p> </p><p>Thomas was not a therapist, but he had felt the loss of Foster as bad, if not more, than the rest of them. He held Virgil and for a moment, for a millisecond that lasted forever, it felt like his Papa was the one comforting him instead. The warmth of Thomas’ embrace was a different style, but nonetheless it smoothed the edges of the chasm boring into  Virgil’s skin. </p><p> </p><p>The doorbell rang as a sign for the pair to pull apart. When Thomas pulled away Virgil noticed that his uncle’s eyes were red. He didn’t say anything. He knew that he probably looked worse. Thomas got up to answer the door.</p><p> </p><p>He returned with Patton in tow. The bespeckled man smiled at his son. “Hey, kiddo. How are you feeling?” </p><p> </p><p>Virgil couldn’t answer. His voice felt gone. His dad was still there to love him even after he walked out. After his son ripped his heart out. He felt like a young kid with his dad looking at him with love and concern.</p><p> </p><p>So instead of speaking Virgil made grabby hands for his dad. Patton happily obliged by sitting down and immediately pulling him into his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“So, guys, I think we have a lot to talk about,” Thomas stated, not unkindly. “I think I know a bit why you’re feeling out of sorts, Virgil.” </p><p> </p><p>Virgil twisted his face to silently ask ‘why?’. His voice felt like it was gone. </p><p> </p><p> He grabbed his hands together to hold onto his dad’s neck. It wasn’t an uncommon position. Virgil had been climbing into his dad’s lap since the day he was adopted. It was the place where he felt most safe when his emotions were exposed to the point he felt raw. He ignored the thought that told him that he was the one who had just walked out on his dad the hour before. </p><p> </p><p>“I think…” Thomas smiled sadly, “I think you have some commitment issues-” Virgil rolled his eyes, he already figured that out “-from when your Papa passed away.” </p><p> </p><p>Virgil felt his dad suck in a breath. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I think I get it,” Patton whispered. He turned his head to look Virgil in the eyes. “You don’t want to end up like how I was, do you?” </p><p> </p><p>Virgil would have cried more tears if there were any left. He nodded. “I don’t want to lose-” he cleared his throat to keep it from sounding as scratchy “I don’t want to lose him, dad. If I don’t look, and stay away, I won’t lose him...right?”</p><p> </p><p>Thomas chuckled. He stopped when the other two looked at him sharply. “Sorry, wrong time, I just…” Thomas grinned at Virgil. He had a twinkle in his eye that Virgil hadn’t seen in years. “Virge, you know your dad survived? He lost his soulmate and he lived. That’s so rare.</p><p> </p><p>“Patton,” he looked away from Virgil, “I am so sorry I doubted your abilities as a parent. Clearly you’re being rewarded for your strength, and to show Virgil hope. You are being rewarded for your survival skills, I’m sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Patton blushed, “I’m only strong because my son needed me to be.”  </p><p> </p><p>Virgil scooted off of his dad’s lap, starting to feel a bit more normal. “What do you mean?” </p><p> </p><p>“You shouldn’t have worried about losing your soulmate eventually, kiddo,” Patton interjected softly, “Having a soulmate isn’t a death sentence. You know that now, but I knew since the moment I was told-” a tear leaked from Patton’s eye, “since your Papa passed.” </p><p> </p><p>Thomas reached forward to rub Virgil’s knee, “What he’s saying is that, you don’t have to worry about how scary it is to lose a soulmate. Your Papa passed, and it hurt, but there’s no reason to be scared to be like your dad because he survived. Losing my brother wasn’t so destructive like you think” </p><p> </p><p>“Son,” Patton leaned forward to touch his forehead to Virgil’s. He let out a small laugh. “I focused on the reasons to live. I looked at a world without my love and decided to stay. So should you.” </p><p> </p><p>Virgil hummed at that. Should he stay? Stay where? He furrowed his brow and pulled away. “So you think...you think that I’m such a giant ball of emo angst because I have commitment issues from Papa dying?” </p><p> </p><p>Thomas and Patton laughed at him. “Sure, we can say it like that, I guess.” Thomas snickered out. </p><p> </p><p>They moved on to lighter topics, the three of them not in the capacity to dive completely into Virgil’s psyche, and it felt like old times. They stayed for dinner and caught up a bit on the past five years. Thomas and Patton had fallen into their old friendly rapport easily. Virgil even smiled at how familiar it felt. He glanced at the chair where Papa would sit, and it didn’t hurt as much to look now that he understood himself a bit better. </p><p> </p><p>The day had started with a multitude adventurous possibilities, and ended with the single certainty of moving forward.  </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Roman hurried to meet up with Joan at the mall after he had gotten a text that frightened him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Mall. Big things are happening. Help. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He parked his car haphazardly, barely making it in between the lines, and ran to the Macy’s entrance. His thighs ached as he pushed through the small crowd to find his best friend. Panic gripped his chest as he searched around the stores. He slowed down as he neared the center of the mall where the large fountain was. </p><p> </p><p>He was nearly out of breath when he saw Joan. Joan was safe? They were fine. Why did they tell Roman to hurry and who was that blue haired-</p><p> </p><p>Oh. It was Virgil’s friend, Talyn. </p><p> </p><p>He slowed his approach once he saw they weren’t paying attention to him. He caught snippets of their conversation that confused him even more. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...he seemed fine today…”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What if we...our business…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Help him?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They abruptly stopped when they caught Roman’s shadow above them. </p><p> </p><p>He looked back and forth between the silent pair staring at him. Joan, Talyn, Joan, Talyn. What was weird about this?</p><p> </p><p>When Talyn looked up, Roman understood why his best friend wanted him to hurry. Above their ear, in dark green, was a dragon skull Marking that looked exactly like Smaug.</p><p> </p><p>“Your Highness, something wrong?” Talyn asked sarcastically. They had a sly grin on their face which caused everything to click in his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God,” he whispered. He swooped Joan up into his arms in a crushing hug. He felt tears prickle the sides of his eyes as a bittersweet rush of excitement filled his heart. “You found them!” </p><p> </p><p>Joan made no move to squirm out of Roman’s grasp. They hugged tight to Roman’s neck as they swayed. Roman caught Talyn watching them with a beaming smile. They caught his stare as he let some of the tears fall. Roman squeezed his friend harder. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, bud, this is epic! You found them all on your own!” Roman pulled away to wipe his eyes. Talyn stood up to join them, staring at Joan with immediate and unquestionable adoration. Roman sighed with glee, “Welcome to our family, Talyn.” </p><p> </p><p>Talyn patted Roman’s shoulder awkwardly. “Thanks….bro?” </p><p> </p><p>Joan giggled. “Call him anything you want, Tal, I call him Highness, Shithead, Prince of Parkwill, Royal Pain in my-” </p><p> </p><p>“I think they get it, Joan of Arc.” Roman put his hand out in a ‘stop’ motion. He threw a grin at Talyn, “You can call me Roman, Ro, Prince of Kingston High-” </p><p> </p><p>“No one calls you that!” Talyn snorted in disbelief. They leaned onto Joan’s shoulder. Already the two were so in sync. Looking at the pair Roman could barely see how either of them were apart. They were perfect-stuck to each other like magnets. </p><p> </p><p>Roman felt more proud tears tease the edges of his vision right before Talyn blurted out, “So, Roman, how are things with Virgil going?” </p><p> </p><p><em> Wow, </em> Roman thought, Talyn didn’t beat around the bush. There was an awkward silence as Roman’s smile went from genuine to forced. Joan nudged Talyn’s side gently.</p><p> </p><p>“What? I thought things would have been fixed by now.” Talyn muttered not-so-quietly to Joan. </p><p> </p><p>“Roman is still…” Joan looked at Roman from the corner of their eye. </p><p> </p><p>Roman just pretended to be interested in the fake plant next to him. It reminded him of the rubber trees from the Lorax movie. They were right next to the fountain. He caught the shine of various wishing coins in the fountain’s bottom. If he focused hard enough he could identify and add how much money there was.</p><p> </p><p> He made it up to 23 cents when he heard Joan say something to Talyn that got under his skin.</p><p> </p><p>“He hasn’t talked to Virgil since the...incident.” Joan paused when they saw Roman stiffen up. </p><p> </p><p>Roman put his walls up. Acting like he didn’t care, he stated coldly, “He wasn’t at school today. He never answered my text from Saturday so I haven’t checked in. Plus,” he let go of the plant to look at the pair, “we only kissed. It isn’t like we were dating. I kiss other actors all the time on stage. We don’t need to dance around something that isn’t a big deal…” </p><p> </p><p>Roman’s voice grew smaller as he caught Joan’s shocked gaze over his shoulder. Talyn had their hand over their mouth in surprise. They were the first to speak as Roman felt a familiar buzz crawl over his back. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Virge, thought you weren’t coming,” Talyn managed to squeak out. </p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t, but you texted me saying you found your-” Roman felt Virgil brush against his shoulder slower than could be considered accidental. “-soulmate so I figured today was a good day to move on enough. Been feeling okay with today’s anniversary so far. No sense dwelling on my loss when we have such a beautiful thing to celebrate with you both.” </p><p> </p><p>Panicking hazel eyes found brown as Virgil looked at him. Virgil looked like he was in pain. He quickly recovered as he smirked at Roman, causing Roman’s heart to flutter. Virgil’s words were pointed, “Looks like I’m not the only one.” </p><p> </p><p>Roman’s stomach fell at the verbal blow. He let out an incoherent, breathy noise of disbelief. “Y-” he tried to find his speech. Joan looked concerned. Talyn was watching VIrgil with what could only be called a warning glare. Virgil’s face was dangerously neutral. It was as if he was challenging Roman. Playing yet another game with his heart. </p><p> </p><p>Well, two can play at that. </p><p> </p><p>“Right, Virge, no sense dwelling on the past,” Roman beamed, “Our best friends deserve a celebration! So, dinner is on me.” </p><p> </p><p>Virgil pulled Talyn into a tight hug. Roman wished it were him being hugged by Virgil. He pushed the thought aside. He needed to be present in the moment. They needed to be like adults and put their issues aside to celebrate with their friends. </p><p> </p><p>Roman sucked in a breath and smiled. </p><p> </p><p>The evening went well. Talyn had wanted spaghetti so they went to Linguini’s on the other side of the mall. Roman watched Joan’s face, and not once did the pure smile leave their face. It was a joy that was spread through the group. It helped to distract from Virgil’s presence. </p><p> </p><p>Roman and Virgil kept stealing glances, always causing a ripple of pain in Roman’s chest that he kept shoving down. He forced himself to sit in the painful static trying to pull him towards Virgil. He drummed his fingers and bit his lip to distract from the tension. He played his part well, though, which was easy when he was eating.</p><p> </p><p>Talyn and Joan had left the two of them after dinner, Joan giving Talyn a ride home for the first time. Roman loved the pure joy on his best friend’s face. It made him long for the day he would be looked at with such reverence. He waved them off with Virgil. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil stood next to him awkwardly. Neither of them were sure where to go from there. It was getting dark, and Roman suddenly didn’t want the time to end. </p><p> </p><p>“You need a ride home?” he offered. His voice cracked on the last word. He wasn’t sure which answer he wanted. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil blushed. He looked out at the parking lot as the wind picked up. His long purple bangs flowed in the breeze. Roman sucked in a surprised breath. He wanted so badly to cup Virgil’s cheek and kiss him again. </p><p> </p><p>It hurt even more. He had a taste of heaven and was denied entry. Because he was just a test. Just an experiment. Virgil was sorry that they had kissed. He wasn’t who Virgil wanted at all. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes please, I think we have lots to talk about,” he answered quietly.  Virgil looked at Roman nervously, as if he would back out of the offer. </p><p> </p><p>Roman led the way to his car. He was about to unlock the door when Virgil grabbed his wrist. The sudden touch was enough to melt the pain away. It was like a wave of ecstasy crashing onto his chest. He instantly relaxed as the feeling overtook his senses. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Virgil murmured. They turned to face each other. His violet hair glowed in the parking lot lights. “I needed things to be normal today. Thank you for being chill about this.”</p><p> </p><p>Roman widened his plastic smile. “No worries.” </p><p> </p><p>They rode in silence. Roman thought for a moment that Virgil was going to set his hand on his thigh, but instead he turned the music up. Roman had to focus hard on the road through the thundering beating in his chest. He felt like he was near a heart attack every time Virgil shifted in his seat towards him. </p><p> </p><p>Roman drove home to lick his wounds. Being only friends with Virgil was not an option after all, if it would hurt that much after a simple day out with friends. He laid in his bed early and cried. He rubbed the purple Marking on his stomach to soothe himself a bit before he passed out asleep from the lack of energy to stay awake. </p><p> </p><p>In his nightmares, he was once again alone. There was no Virgil to call on after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed. This is just more filler buuuuuttt Joan and Talyn finally found each other!!! Also look , Virgil went outside! In case it wasn't clear, Monday is the anniversary of Papa's death.</p><p>Edited to fix a repetitive error and accidentally misgendering Joan</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman has a heart to heart with Mr. D. Virgil comes clean.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roman missed his alarm the day after the mall incident. He rose from his bed slowly. He didn’t have the time or energy to use his affirmations. He didn’t care about being pretty. He didn’t feel like he was a star. He definitely wanted nothing to do with being a prince. He didn’t care that he hadn’t been consistent with them like before. They weren’t that true to begin with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That startling thought woke him up a bit more. He had rehearsal for Sleeping Beauty that day. He had only read through the libretto twice since he had gotten it last week. He hoped as he got dressed that Mr. D wouldn’t say anything about his lack of enthusiasm. It wasn’t like he had meant for his life to fall apart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He caught a glance in his mirror that made him cringe. He didn’t look like himself at all. Linda was sticking up higher than she had ever done before. His chin was in a breakout from the  lack of skincare routine from the previous weeks. He had blue circles under his eyes from his lack of sleep. He noticed for a second that he was wearing Virgil’s shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He considered taking it off, but he decided against it since he didn’t have the motivation or time to look for another one. He rushed out the door without a second thought about the shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beginning of the day was uneventful. Joan was nowhere to be found for lunch so Roman went to the courtyard. He pulled out his journal to write some more lyrics for the song he had written the day of the kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He poured out his heartbreak even as it started to rain on him. The words were coming to him freely, and a part of him wanted to sing it out to the world right away. He had to stop the writing though as soon as his tears made it so blurry that he couldn’t see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A prince in the storm…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technical theater was painful. He was pulling ropes while Virgil was learning how to do the lights, so they weren’t close enough to speak. Roman kept glancing at the lighting booth to look at Virgil any chance he could. When the class regrouped afterwards Virgil did a double take when he noticed the shirt. Roman looked away, his face scarlet red from regret wearing it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After school ended, he made his way to rehearsal. His acting was wooden. His notes were flat. They had to start over and over. Eventually Mr. D only focused on the scenes that the prince wasn't in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Roman felt guilty for not living up to expectations. How could he have ever expected to make this his livelihood, when he was such a mess after a tiny heartbreak? He was so unprofessional. Even the one thing he was good at was unreachable. His life was dimmer. Everything around him felt like the color grey. How could he act like a brave hero when he had no way to access that side of himself? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. D called him back after rehearsal was over. Roman hung his head low as he prepped for any yelling he was going to get. He deserved any punishment he received for letting Virgil get to him. He was being immature. He was being selfish. He was going to get pulled off of the show. He didn’t deserve a role as good as Prince Phillip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of telling him any of those things, Mr. D had them both sit in the audience seats next to each other. They sat in awkward silence while the teacher searched for the right words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heartbreak is a great resource for an actor,” he stated calmly. He was watching the stage with great intensity. Roman lifted his head up to listen. “Most people have tasted heartbreak, but actors are the only ones who can take that pain and make something of it. It hurts, believe me, but we can get through it. You’re one of the best actors I’ve ever known, Roman,” he looked Roman in the eyes, “You were about due for some pain.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Roman mumbled sarcastically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” Mr. D chuckled. “So, I take it things with Virgil didn’t go as well as you thought they would?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you know?” Roman asked. He wasn’t sure if he had told the teacher or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could tell from the way he kept looking towards you from the lighting booth.” Mr. D’s voice had an undercurrent of emotion that Roman couldn’t identify. </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman nodded, a blush creeping up his cheeks. “I’m wearing his shirt.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Mr D pursed his lips. “Roman, soulmates are not all they're cracked up to be. Believe me. If I had obsessed over my husband like that, I would never have stayed sane.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Janny!” Principal Duke’s voice sang out unexpectedly. “Why aren’t you in the car?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. D closed his eyes. He took a deep breath. “See what I mean?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Principal Duke is your husband?!” Roman crowed. “Holy shit, how?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The principal came up quickly and draped himself across his husband’s lap. He was wearing a tie with red  pineapples on a green background. It matched the scarf from the day Roman ran into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stupid pineapples. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Duke dramatically threw his wrist to his forehead. “I don’t know, the poor man is embarrassed by me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. D rolled his eyes as he shoved the dramatic man off of him. “Only because you give me good reasons to be.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The principal giggled. He seemed unbothered by the insults, and Roman thought he saw his teacher smile softly. He was going to get up to leave the two alone but the principal called him back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman, listen” his voice was calm. His voice was soothing when he wanted it to be, evidently. “I know a bit about your situation. Don’t sweat it. You have much more to life than looking for your forever human.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ruffled Roman’s hair. Roman let him because he was trying to process the fact that his teacher and principal, two opposite people, were married. Polar opposites...like him and Virgil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should go, Roman. Let him be. Follow his lead. Let him come around to you and don’t push him.” Mr. D smiled sadly. “I know from experience.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The men released Roman shortly after that. There was a lot to think about after that conversation. He was so distracted that he ran into someone. The sparks shooting up his legs told him exactly who it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had twisted his leg in shock that he nearly fell past Virgil, but Virgil quickly grabbed his waist to stop him. They froze in that position-like Virgil had dipped Roman in a dance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They locked eyes for the briefest second. Roman’s heart fluttered against his chest. He watched Virgil glance at his lips, then trail down to the shirt he was wearing. It was that which led them to pull apart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman’s tears fell without hesitation. This push and pull and crashing and catching was too much for him. He couldn’t even run into Virgil without it hurting his heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry, Virgil. I’ll try to...to pay attention.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, he turned on his heel and ran off to his car quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil chased after Roman without a second thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clearly he was right to take the long way after his study session with Logan and Riley. The same instinct that told him to do so was the same one yelling at him to catch up to Roman. It didn’t matter what he did once he caught him. It didn’t matter that his legs hurt. It didn’t matter that his backpack was heavy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed to make Roman feel better and fix it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That urge to protect rumbled through his muscles. With each step closer to the retreating figure he felt himself understand the meaning of his conversation with his uncle. Thomas was right, he had trouble opening up to others. He didn’t want people to see how fractured he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, he wanted to heal. As he approached the parking lot he wanted to heal for Roman. Heal for his dad. Heal for his friends. Heal for Papa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heal for himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He caught up enough to slam the driver’s door closed before Roman could get in. His heart thudded at the whimper that left Roman’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman turned to look at him angrily. “What do you think you’re doing, Captain Jack Sorrow?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clouds started to drizzle on them. Virgil didn’t care that there wasn’t an umbrella to hold above them. The rain helped cool him after the run. His face was probably flushed red from the blood pumping through his body. He didn’t care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn it, Roman,” he grunted out. He was out of breath, yet still got his feelings across. “You still don’t get it! You think this is about you and your fault. Ever stop to-” Virgil’s right eye leaked a tear. The rain got heavier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil leaned his forehead on Roman’s. He was pleased at the way Roman relaxed from the contact. He continued in a strained whisper, “Ever think that maybe it’s me? It’s me and how fucked up I am?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not,” Roman refused to look up at Virgil. His voice was so broken. He was whispering, and the sound so quiet it hurt Virgil to the core. He had done this. This was his fault. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I kissed you because I felt it.” Virgil leaned away. He pulled Roman’s chin gently to encourage him to look him in the eyes. “I am...so attracted to you. That ego of yours was big for a damn good reason. Please,” Virgil’s voice broke as more tears fell down his face, “Please don’t let a loser like me be the one that breaks it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t that durable in the first place,” Roman mumbled. He moved Virgil’s hand cautiously to cup his cheek. Virgil’s heart fluttered even harder as sparks shot down his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Just tell me why. Plain and simply...why?” Roman’s demand was whispered, yet still so strong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil couldn’t hurt him more. Everything in his body told him to run away. He needed to escape this conversation. He couldn’t do this with Roman. They were drenched, he needed to be inside, he needed to go away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet, he looked into those vulnerable hazel eyes, and felt the truth spill forth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because...a relationship with me risks never learning who your soulmate is until it’s too late to turn back.” Virgil pushed forward to where Roman was pinned against the car door. “Falling in love with me means you might not get your fairytale ending of seeing your Marking on someone else’s skin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman reached out to tuck Virgil’s soaked bangs out of his eyes. He didn’t say anything, but the fond look on his face encouraged Virgil to continue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not worth that much of a risk. Falling in love with me means heartbreak for us. I couldn’t bear it if you are my soulmate and I lose you right after, like my dad lost my Papa. You couldn’t bear it if I’m not your soulmate and you lose your chance at finding them. So I got scared,” Virgil swallows as he stares into Roman’s eyes. “I got scared that you’d fall for me someday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too late,” Roman proclaimed boldly. He was crying at Virgil’s admission. “Please, Virgil,” Roman grabbed Virgil’s hands and pulled them to his chest, “I don’t think…I don’t care about that anymore. All I know is you haunt my dreams…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil couldn’t help that he tensed. No...there was no way Roman had the nightmares too. It didn’t- he must have been having different ones. Even if they did, it didn’t mean anything. They couldn’t. Virgil couldn’t bear it if it were a sign. So he let Roman continue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lately I revel in the terror the nightmare brings, if it means I hear you say my name…” Roman trailed off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were looking into each other’s eyes. Both boys were soaked to the bone. The rain was coming down hard. Still, neither of them sought shelter. They were in their own little bubble. This conversation was a crossroads for their relationship. Where would they end up going? Virgil’s heart pounded as something Roman said caught up to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you trying to tell me, Majesty?” he asked. His mind was too foggy from the rapid thoughts running through his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m in love with you, Virgil Sanders.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Virgil could respond, the shorter boy leaned up to kiss him. He tensed, for a moment feeling the instinct to run. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, he didn’t. He decided to deepen the kiss. He tangled his hands in Roman’s wet hair. Passion filled every fibre of his being as he had Roman backed against the car as he pushed forward with his thigh. A pleased growl left his mouth as he bit Roman’s lower lip lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman’s moan was music to his ears as they pulled apart for air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil’s stomach sank. He lost control again. Roman was falling for him. No, he already was in love with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman, I’m not running away from you, I swear, but I can’t do this,” he hugged Roman to his chest with a tight grip. His voice was shaky as he spoke, “I promise we’ll work this out. I just need time. It’s not you, I swear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman nodded against Virgil’s chest. Virgil let out a breath he hadn’t realized he took in. He cupped Roman’s cheek one last time, then walked away-hope blossoming in his chest like marigolds. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So.....I know it's been a bit. </p><p>I was on a brief hiatus after some things went down. Hopefully you can forgive me with this little chapter. </p><p>There is some bonus content coming soon, be on the lookout for that. I have access to some instruments that may make it possible to [redacted for spoilers]</p><p>Anyways, be sure to follow my writing blog mamacesawrites.tumblr.com for announcements, updates, and bonus content</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter Fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Virgil's dream gives him the full picture. Roman has a conversation with his chemistry teacher.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil slammed the front door, then leaned his back against it as he stared at the ceiling. He tried to look for shapes in the ceiling, but the tears were clouding his vision. They were falling harder than the drops outside. His hair was heavy with all the water soaking it. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t stop gasping for air. His chest felt so constricted he pressed his fist against it. What had he done? The whole bus ride home distracted him enough that he didn’t start thinking until he stepped off. </p><p> </p><p>He realized after a moment of sheer panic that he was dripping rainwater all over his dad's floor. He shook his head, trying to get a grip. He ran up the stairs in front of him to change into dry clothes. He debated taking a shower, but decided against it so he could mop up the mess he made before his dad got home. </p><p> </p><p>He grabbed the mop from the downstairs closet and got to work. He made sure to pay attention to the way the mop threads soaked up the water on the floor. He focused on the slightly disgusting feeling of dirty liquid on his hands as he rang the water out of the base of the mop. He took deep breaths as he sat down on the couch. </p><p> </p><p>What had he done? What had he done? He tried to avoid having Roman best he could, but the boy was like a magnet. He tried not to think about what that could mean on a universal scale. He remembered Roman telling him it was too late. </p><p> </p><p>It was too late. It was too late. He couldn’t save Roman now. He suspected, now, that they were in dangerous territory. Just like he told Roman that day he got detention. How could he have not heeded his own warning? </p><p> </p><p>It was that damn smile. The fucking confidence of the King. He had never paid attention before, outside of questioning why everyone fawned over the kid. He never went to the shows. What was the point of it? </p><p> </p><p>He should have gone. He should have known who Roman really was. The mystery wouldn’t have existed and he’d never be tempted to-</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh!” he groaned. “Fucking King…” his head buzzed at the name. It was like a short circuit in his mind. </p><p> </p><p>Roman loved him. Roman was in too deep. Virgil needed more time. He wasn’t ready to confirm his fears. He needed to run. </p><p> </p><p>He was tired of running. He always hid. He was the kid with the too big of a hoodie to hide his Marking. He was the outsider. He was the one whom observed the world and wondered why it mattered if they were all going to die anyways. It was all meaningless. Right? </p><p> </p><p>Why, then, was he trying to find the meaning behind his attraction to Roman. </p><p> </p><p>He looked up at the ceiling, the action reminded him of the first day of school when he first bumped into Roman. He rubbed the spot on his head that had rammed against the lockers. He closed his eyes to let his mind wander aimlessly through his thoughts. As he slipped into unconsciousness, a familiar yet unknown story played across his eyelids...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There was a prince, soon to be a king, who was so stuck up he never noticed anyone. Everyone loved him for some reason. He had a captivating stare, the voice of a siren, a smile so bright it outshined the sun in the sky.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There was a knight who had never paid much attention to the prince. He had more important things to worry about among his duties. He had suffered a great loss a few autumns ago, and only wanted to get through his life without adding more pain. He had his attention on his duties and duties only. Why should he have cared about a prince who had everything he wanted?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> One day, the knight and prince crashed into each other in one of the castle halls. Both of them were having a bad day, it was the first day of the harvest season, and a festival needed to be planned. So the knight snapped at the prince. What was he to do, right? Couldn't the prince watch his step every once in a while?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The prince countered back in indignation, offended that anyone dared to be so rude. He had complained all day. He hoped the knight wouldn't cross paths with him again.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His hopes were dashed when the duties were rotated, and the knight was promoted to be part of the prince's personal guard.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The knight felt snubbed. His superior only grinned maniacally at him. "It's about time you open up to people," the mustached general giggled.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The knight resisted. Each day was harder than the last. He had been around the prince so often that he saw through his facade. The prince wasn't narcissistic, he was insecure. The prince had to talk to his reflection in the mirror daily about how good he was in order to get through the day.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Slowly, the knight realized that he was in love.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This made the knight angry. He knew heartbreak already. Wasn't losing his father enough? How much pain was he supposed to endure in this lifetime? Was he doomed to fall in love, only to lose what he so tenderly cherished?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It wasn't fair. He started to pull back. The prince noticed the tightness in the knight's eyes, and persisted on knowing what was wrong. After all, they were friends, weren't they?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Rage. Rage against the unfair rippled through the knight's muscles as he yelled at the prince. He berated him for being so annoying. The knight tore the prince's heart to pieces. When the red tint of anger left his eyes, he saw the clear tears pouring down the prince's cheeks. He reached out to wipe them away, but the prince backed away.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There was the pain. The pain the knight was due had already come to pass, because losing a love you held by yourself was the worst love of all.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He ran away. He needed to distance himself from the prince. The farther he got from his love, the more free he would feel, right? To the edges of the kingdom he went. He reached the forest by the end of the next day.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There, alone with the wet and the green, did he feel that he could breathe. He knew his way around the forest. He knew enough to survive on his own.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> On his own, alone, and only surviving. Never living.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How did he get so attached? How could he make such a fatal mistake? He put his face in his hands, allowing himself to be rocked by the emotions he spent years trying to hide from.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A buck came through the brush, and leaned its forehead on the top of the knight's bowed head. Suddenly, the knight heard the buck speak to him in a familiar voice.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Do not hide from your love for long, for a storm bigger than you can handle awaits. Go to him. Let yourself thrive in love before it's too late. The pain is unavoidable now: the threads of your lives are already sewn together. </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The knight understood that this was a wise forest spirit. He needed to heed nature's advice. He stood up, racing toward the kingdom to the castle as fast as he could run. He realized that he needed the prince, the same way he needed air to breathe. The way that he needed food to eat, water to drink, and fire to warm his cold soul.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The world was clearer now.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The prince had looked out his window as he heard the gates pull up. Even through his tears he saw his knight racing toward the castle.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The prince raced down the stairs, in a hurry to see his knight. He wanted to apologize for angering him. He wanted to beg his knight to stay by his side. He wouldn't be a bother anymore, as long as the knight was in his life. He’d drop every single one of his duties to give himself fully to his knight.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They met in the outer courtyard at the steps. The knight leaned in to give a kiss without hesitation, but suddenly the sky turned black. Thunder rolled, and the next thing he knew lighting struck, and the wind blew them sideways. They were separated.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wind blocked his vision. The knight couldn't see anything. It was as if the world disappeared all but for the raging purple clouds, the wind that stung his eyes, the thunder that rocked in his ears, and the light night that threatened to burn him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He started to move forward, and with all the little breath left in his lungs he cried out the one name that had been on the tip of his tongue.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Roman!"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Virgil woke up with a start. His heart was pounding in his chest. Once again, he noticed that his dad had left a blanket on him while he was passed out on the couch. He heard the sound of the Beatles playing from the kitchen. The room was dark, too dark considering his nightmare. </p><p> </p><p>That nightmare. He had never dreamt the beginning before. There was only ever a black and purple storm surrounding him. It recently started with the clouds swirling around him while he looked for a prince. </p><p> </p><p>A prince he knew the name of. A prince that had recently invaded his dreams. A prince who was in love with him despite the cruelty Virgil unknowingly dished out. </p><p> </p><p>A prince who, as it turned out, that Virgil loved back with all his being. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil's stomach felt like there were sparks dancing across his skin. There were lighting dragons in his stomach that threatened to burst through his Marking with a fiery blaze of triumph. He smiled, sighing in relief at the realization. He rushed to the kitchen where his dad was making dinner. The smell of taco seasoned meat and melted cheese wafted into his nose. </p><p> </p><p>"Dad!" he shouted. Patton jumped in surprise, dropping a dollop of sour cream on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>"Jeez, kiddo, where's the fire?" Patton mumbled as he wiped up the mess. </p><p> </p><p>"I think-" suddenly Virgil's throat was tight. He ran into his dad's arms and cried. He’d been doing that a lot lately, maybe he’d need to get his dad a new shirt for Christmas. He’d probably ruin them all by then with his tears. He rubbed his face on his dad's chest as he struggled for words. </p><p> </p><p>He calmed down some when his dad started stroking his hair. He smelled the flower. He blew out the candle. </p><p> </p><p>"I think I'm in love, dad. I'm scared." </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Roman was buzzing with excitement. He had finally got his groove back. He felt like a more improved version of his old self. He was doing his affirmations (which, he reluctantly admitted to Joan, did work when he remembered to use them). His acne was starting to clear up as he continued his facial routine. He walked with more emphasis in his step. He found himself humming a repetitive melody under his breath whenever he could. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, he tried hard not to think about the tune he was humming. A G chord here, an A minor chord there. He remembered the feelings from the night he wrote the song with his best friend. There were lyrics he had written that day that threatened to fall from his lips if he wasn’t mindful about who was listening. It wasn’t his fault the song still fit Virgil and him both even though the storm had passed. </p><p> </p><p>Hadn’t it? </p><p> </p><p>The bell rang at the end of his last class. He had spent a majority of that period dazing in and out of his fantasies. He couldn’t stop thinking about Virgil. What were they? What was going to happen? </p><p> </p><p>He was putting his stuff back into his bag when he heard the teacher, Mr. Charles, making his way to where Roman was sitting. </p><p> </p><p>“Mr. King, could I have a moment?” he asked politely. </p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Roman set his binder down. “What’s up?” </p><p>Mr. Charles was frowning, which was a change from his detached attitude when talking to his students. Roman furrowed his brows. What was going on? </p><p> </p><p>“I need to talk to you about your grades.” Mr. Charles crossed his arms. </p><p> </p><p>Roman sighed. “Yeah, teach, I know. I’ve been having a rough time-” </p><p> </p><p>“No need to explain yourself, Roman.” Mr. Charles put his hand up. “I just needed to check in. I’m aware of your situation with Virgil.” </p><p> </p><p>Roman felt his eyes start popping out of his head. What?</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?” he whispered. It was supposed to be a shout.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Charles’ blue eyes seemed soft for the first time. “I’m sorry that I overstepped. I just...care. About Virgil. He’s been working hard lately, despite all of his struggles.” </p><p> </p><p>Roman stayed quiet. He had a feeling this talk was about more than just his grades. </p><p> </p><p>Mr. Charles seemed to be thinking. His words were hesitant. “I want to show you something, if that’s okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“Sure, Mr. Charles.” </p><p> </p><p>“Call me Logan when class is not in session.” Mr. Charles pulled up his sweater’s sleeve. Roman just noticed that he was wearing something with long sleeves. How long had that been going on? As far as Roman remembered, his Chemistry teacher always wore short sleeved button ups. Even on cold days.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been growing closer to the Sanders family. I never,” he chuckled as he looked at his arm. “I never thought I’d be anything other than alone. I didn’t have a soulmate before.” </p><p> </p><p>Roman stared at the galaxy that was on the inside of Logan’s right forearm. It was extraordinary. It was blue with different colored spots of purple, blue, and other smaller bits of color. It was so sophisticated yet youthful. A stunning sight for sure. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean, before?” Roman asked. He looked back up to Logan’s smiling face. </p><p> </p><p>“Patton, Virgil’s dad, is my soulmate.” </p><p> </p><p>“Huh,” Roman felt dumbfounded. What did <em> that </em> mean? He’d never heard of something like that before. He needed to ask Joan about it. He wanted to say more but he looked at the clock above the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Crap, sorry Mr.- uh- Logan, sir. I’m late for rehearsal.” He zipped his bag up more forcefully than intended in his rush. </p><p> </p><p>“No worries, Roman. Let me know if you need help with the work. I have 6th period free for office hours.” Logan walked away to let Roman through the aisle out the door. </p><p> </p><p>Roman tried to think about other things than that weird conversation. He started humming his secret song again, but that only reminded him more about Virgil.</p><p> </p><p>Things with Virgil were...frustrating. Sure, Virgil had told him that he needed time. Time for what? How much time? Virgil had been giving off weird vibes since the scene in the parking lot. </p><p> </p><p>Roman frowned at himself as he walked to rehearsal. Virgil was texting him often enough. Their conversations had mostly tread into the lighter topics, though. Roman found himself often trading music for hours. He’d sent Virgil more and more music from his ever-growing playlist. Virgil would send back the same. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil’s music tastes weren’t bad. Roman just found the guitar a little too grating on the ears. The voices were always breaking. The lyrics were always a little too sad and real for his taste. </p><p> </p><p>Roman walked into the auditorium while distracted. It looked like others were running late too, so he breathed a sigh of relief. </p><p> </p><p>He froze when he looked on the stage to see Virgil talking with Mr. D by the ropes. From their postures Roman was able to tell that they were scheming. They were huddled together, making gestures that implied...mischief, surely.</p><p> </p><p>Roman tried to keep his footfalls muted as he moved closer to hear the conversation. His efforts were fruitless when he heard Rachel come in behind him. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s the Nightmare doing here? Is he gonna be one of the techies?” She glanced at Roman with a smile, expecting him to laugh with her. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh,” Roman scrambled for words. He didn’t know how he should approach the idea of Rachel teasing Virgil. It felt a bit too wrong now that he and Virge were...close. </p><p> </p><p>Rachel nudged him with her elbow. “C’mon, Ro, I’m only teasing. I think it’d be nice for him to work on the show.” </p><p> </p><p>“You do?” Roman squinted at Rachel suspiciously. “Since when do you care about the Nightmare?” He used the nickname that they had come up with the first week of school, out of habit mostly. He made a mental note to make sure not to use it around Virgil.</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes as she set her bag down on the audience chair to her left. “Please, I’m not a total bitch.” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course not, only a classy one, right?” His voice was more wry than he intended. Roman sat in the chair next to her bag. He tried hard to disguise the fact that there was a pit growing in his stomach. “Really, what’s up?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well…” Rachel bit her lip. She eyed the chair next to Roman before sitting next to him. “I heard some news... about his Marking...and you.” </p><p> </p><p>Roman suddenly couldn’t speak. He just started to hang onto her every word. He was painfully, electrically aware, that Virgil was done with his conversation with the teacher on the stage. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, you know my sister Riley?” she asked, not really waiting for an answer. “She’s friends with him and Talyn. Evidently he was having nightmares about a purple storm, weird right? So, like, Riley was there when he told Talyn that he was actually dreaming about a guy. He’s-” </p><p> </p><p>Rachel cut herself off and slapped Roman’s arm for his attention. Roman looked to see that Virgil was walking towards them both. He had such a smug smirk on his face that Roman couldn’t bear to see in that moment. He was too shaken from the frustration of being taken out of very important and life changing more-than-gossip talk.</p><p> </p><p>Rachel winked at Roman. “I’ll tell ya later, I’m sure you wanna hear.” </p><p> </p><p>Virgil was standing over them both now. Roman noticed that he was wearing the hoodie with the fake purple patches on them. His hair was fading to a more lavender color. It paired nicely with the hoodie. He looked like an angsty rock star. For a half a second Roman imagined them both singing together on stage.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Roman, Rachel” Virgil nervously acknowledged Rachel before turning his complete attention to Roman. “Roman, Can we go talk privately for a minute?” </p><p> </p><p>Roman shot up quicker than he thought possible. He wanted to be close to Virgil right then. He felt like his entire body suddenly had goosebumps. Shouldn’t he be used to his body’s reaction by now? Virgil grabbed him by the shoulder to hurry them to the corner by stage right. </p><p> </p><p>"So, I've been doing well with my homework recently. Logan decided that it'd be a good idea if I did an extra-curricular, so I figured I'd help with tech on the play." Virgil shocked Roman by stroking his cheek. Roman couldn't help but glance around the large room. He was waiting for someone to notice or for Virgil to pull away again like always.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil chuckled,"Relax, Majesty, I'm just trying to tell you I wanna spend time with you." </p><p> </p><p>"Spend time with me?" Roman echoed, making it a question. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Virgil shifted his weight. He looked to the floor, and asked in a softer tone, "I hope that's okay with you." </p><p> </p><p>"Of course!" Roman shouted enthusiastically. Virgil jumped. Roman repeated in a whisper, "Of course, Virge, I'd love to have you use your skills." </p><p> </p><p>"My… Skills?" Virgil's brown eyes were soft in their confusion. </p><p> </p><p>Roman rolled his eyes, trying to brush off the growing pain in his stomach. “Please, you’re so clueless sometimes.” He froze automatically, waiting to see if he offended the other with his teasing. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah?” Virgil’s eyebrows popped up. He looked like he was trying to stop himself from smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Roman sighed, relieved. He continued excitedly, “Yes, I mean, you know. You’re doing great in tech theater class. You’re one of the few students that Mr. D has let into the lighting booth. Especially so soon! You’ve got the vocab down to a T. You’re very strong…” </p><p> </p><p>Roman had faded off as he noticed Virgil leaning against the wall with a self-satisfied smile. “That’s nice, Princey, but I meant outside of school.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” That was all Roman could say. His mind had short circuited. He didn’t understand what Virgil meant by hanging outside of school. On the lawn? The parking lot? </p><p> </p><p>Virgil chuckled patiently as he watched Roman process his words.</p><p> </p><p>What was so funny? Roman’s eyebrows furrowed. He groaned out “I don’t understand.” </p><p> </p><p>Virgil barked out a laugh. “You’re such a fucking himbo, christ.” He gently reached down to grab Roman’s hand. “How about this. Tomorrow after rehearsal, you take me down to Marina’s. Then we can go get ice cream at Tucker’s. If there’s time we can walk the lake.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Roman whispered for the second time in their conversation. <em> Oh. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Like...a date?” he hesitantly asked. He kept eye contact with Virgil to make sure this was real after all. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil reached out to him with his other hand. He brushed a piece of Roman’s hair off of his forehead. “Yeah,” he swallowed. His smile changed to a more nervous one. “That okay?” he let out a nervous sound-not quite a laugh-on the last word. </p><p> </p><p>All that Roman could do was nod. A date. With Virgil. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil squeezed his hand once. Tingles ran up his arm to his heart. He felt the pounding in his chest that he had come to associate with his love for Virgil. The love they still hadn’t talked about. </p><p> </p><p>They walked towards the circle that was forming to officially start rehearsal. They eventually, reluctantly, let go as they approached the group. </p><p> </p><p>A date. With Virgil. Virgil? Virgil Sanders? The emo kid who may or may not be Roman’s soulmate that doesn’t want to meet his own soulmate? Oh. Yeah. That’ll be fun. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello yes I am alive. Uh, I had a big depressive episode in the void. Then I got sucked into other, uh, fandom stuff to write. </p><p>I swear I haven't given up on this story.</p><p>I told my husband (also my sounding board) about the next few chapters. He started crying, just me barely describing everything that's going to happen. "You're such a good storyteller" he told me. That's what got me back on writing track for this fic. </p><p>I have other chapters summarized. So hopefully it'll be easier to return if I get writer's block again. </p><p>Thank you for being patient. Your comments really do make it easier to get out of my rut. I appreciate all of you for reading. Thank you.</p><p>I drew out a "book cover" for the story. I am not a freehand artist so I apologize for the quality. I hope that it helps you visualize the Markings in this story.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh, look, another Prinxiety fic in the websphere. This is just a writing exercise, my computer is finally fixed so I finally have the ability to sit and type. Feedback would be nice, please be gentle though cause I haven’t written in about 2 years.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>